Priez pour nous pauvres pêcheurs
by Ainokomiel
Summary: Sirius pêche des coeurs, puis les jette, pour oublier que le sien est brisé. La seule personne qui désire panser ses plaies ne peut hélas que les aggravers plus encore... Alors, que reste t'il à faire, sinon prier?
1. Sur un arbre haut perchée

résumé: Sirius, James, Remus et Peter en quatrième année à Poudlard: des Maraudeurs aux caractères aussi différents que complémentaires! Avec ou sans les autres à ses côtés, chacun d'entre eux suit son petit bonhomme de chemin, même si aucun n'aime rester seul trop longtemps.  
Sirius va au lac et pêche autant de filles qu'il en veut!  
James,lui, a son poisson de prédilection: la jeune et belle Lily Evans.  
Remus a hélas sorti une ligne maudite, et doit maintenant rester fidèle à la lune.  
Peter... eh bien, Peter est égale à lui même: côté amour, c'est le néant, comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprend.

* * *

**Priez pour nous, pauvres pêcheurs**

**Chapitre 1:**** Sur un arbre haut perchée**

- Ca fait six, sept…

- Je suis déjà à douze, lâcha pompeusement Sirius.

- Impossible, Patmol. Tu triches ! répliqua James en souriant.

Tout deux étaient assis dans la grande salle. Ils avaient fini de dîner et s'amusaient à regarder toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard qui épiaient Black. Tous s'accordaient sur le fait que le jeune homme avait un succès phénoménal. Il avait été baptisé « mister Poudlard » par l'école de sorcellerie et on murmurait que personne ne pourrait le détrôner, même 20 ans après sa mort.

Faute d'être charmeur, Sirius était arrogant et insouciant. Il traînait derrière lui le lourd sac des ses exploits. Bien qu'un peu exécrable par moment, il mettait toujours son talent au service des plus faibles, pour retourner les torts, ou, surtout, détourner les règles ! Cette attitude rebelle le rendait presque divin. On le respectait, l'admirait, c'était l'emblème de Griffondor.

- On ne triche pas avec sois même ! rit Sirius. Or c'est bien de moi dont il s'agit.

- Tu as vu la fille de chez Serdaigle ? Elle te regarde très intensément.

- Quoi ? Cette face de thon là-bas ! Je préférerais embrasser ma grand-mère que cette troll !

Ils tapèrent du pied sous la table en riant.  
Faut il le préciser? leur gloire les rendait encore plus arrogants et exécrables qu'à leur début.  
Mais il s'agissait hélas là aussi d'un trait de leur personnalité qui les avait rendus fort respectés à Poudlard.

- Evans, là-bas, me regardait ! dit Sirius sur un ton moqueur.

Il savait pertinemment bien que James était fou de cette fille et s'en amusait beaucoup. James la chercha aussitôt du regard pour vérifier les dires de son ami. Comprenant qu'on s'était moqué de lui (Lily n'étant pas à la table Griffondor) il lança une tape charitable à Sirius qui riait de bon cœur. Lupin arriva derrière eux, des profondes cernes creusant son visage.

- Toujours entrain de s'amuser ! fit remarqué le jeune homme fatigué en prenant place à leur côté.

Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, étaient ébouriffés.

- Lunard ! s'exclama Black. Tu essayes une coupe à la Potter aujourd'hui ? Nouvelle mode ?

- Pas du tout! je viens de m'endormir en cours.

- Quoi !? s'exclama James, outré. Mais, Remus! C'est inconvenant! Comment allons nous recopier tes notes si tu dors en classe ?

- Vous n'avez pas pris l'option d'Arithmancie, il me semble, répondit le jeune homme en saisissant une louche de ragoût, faisant preuve d'un calme à tout épreuves.

Il se servit tranquillement et commença à manger.

- Ne t'endors pas dans ton assiette, renchérit Black en se levant.

- Ou vas-tu, Patmol ?

- Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié mon livre de divination dans le parc. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trempé, il a plut…

Sirius longea la table des Gryffondors et se dépêcha de sortir. L'air frais du parc l'éveilla et remplit son corps d'une fraîcheur bienfaitrice. C'était ces moments là dont le jeune et beau Black raffolait! Il goûtait pleinement à sa liberté, loin des ravages que lui causait sa famille. Il aurait à tout jamais voulu fuir la maison familiale, rêvant à une vie de rires et de jeux… tout ce dont il avait été privé dans sa tendre enfance.  
Un cri perçant le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Un balai fonçait à tout allure vers la forêt interdite. Il y avait quelqu'un dessus, et d'après ce que put en voir Sirius, il ne contrôlait pas très bien son engin. Il zigzaguait à gauche et à droite avant de pénétrer brutalement dans le bosquet le plus proche. On entendit un grand « Craaaac », puis des oiseaux s'envolèrent en poussant des cris effrayés.

Arrivé en dessous d'un grand chêne, Sirius remarqua les débris du pauvre balai fracassé. Il leva donc les yeux et, parmi feuilles et branchages, aperçut une jeune fille en mauvaise posture. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains tirant au rouge. Son visage régulier était garni d'une ravissante bouche rosée comme les nuages certain matin d'hiver, quand le ciel vire au rouge. Elle avait un long buste et une taille de guêpe délicieusement cintrée par sa jupe plissée.

Sirius déduit rapidement que la belle créature devait avoir le vertige, car elle s'agrippait au tronc de l'arbre en gémissant, les yeux clos.

- Euh... rien de cassé? demanda Sirius, légèrement amusée par cette scène.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières. Son regard avait la couleur de la nuit. Black ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais contempler un noir si profond. Mais la première réaction de la jeune fille fut des plus inattendues: elle poussa un cri strident.

- Hiiii! Pars! Pars! disait-elle d'une voix forte et aiguë, comme si le jeune homme était un dangereux monstre près à la dévorer.

Sirius restait perplexe

"D'habitude, je leur fais l'effet inverse! songea t'il. Me trouve t'elle donc si laid que ça?"

Mais il comprit soudain pourquoi elle essayait vainement de le repousser. Maintenant, elle agrippait d'une main le pan de sa courte jupe qu'elle rabaissait tant bien que mal sur ses cuisses, et semblait horriblement gênée.

- Satyre! Pervers! Pars! Va-t'en d'ici!

- Mais... mais! balbutia Sirius, déconcerté.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi peu confiant envers une fille. D'habitude, elle lui tombait dans les bras. Il se mit à éviter avec fougue et souplesse les brindilles que lui jetait l'inconnue aux yeux noirs tout en tentant de s'expliquer.

- Je suis la pour vous aider! cria t'il afin qu'elle l'entende.

_PAF! Une branche dans la figure!_

Hélas, dans une veine autre tentative pour repousser Black, la belle inconnue perdit l'équilibre. Agitant ses bras dans les airs comme s'il s'agissait de deux moulinets, elle saisit par chance une branche qui la stabilisa un moment. Hélas, la frêle tenure se brisa et cette fois, ce fut la chute...  
Elle aurait pu tomber sur l'herbe, elle aurait pu s'écraser contre les racines de l'arbre. Elle aurait pu aussi, par un miracle inarrivé, être suspendue à l'une des branches du grand hêtre, son manteau de sorcier en laine noir s'y étant accroché. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva et, bien sur, elle tomba sur Sirius.

Sous le choc, lui aussi perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe humide. Extrêmement confus- et c'était bien la première fois avec une fille- il releva son visage puis n'osa plus bouger.

"Pour finir elle est quand même tombé dans mes bras! songea t'il avec amusement. Quand je raconterai ça à James...! "

Le visage de la jeune fille, posé sur son torse, semblait endormi.

- Hé! fit Sirius. Réveille-toi!

Mais elle resta obstinément inerte. Si quelqu'un le voyait ainsi, ce serait sans doute la honte de sa vie. Il fit rouler son corps sur le sol et leur rôle furent désormais inversés. C'était lui qui la surplombait à présent.  
Il ne se releva pas tout de suite. Son regard s'était perdu dans le teint angélique de la jeune inconnue. Soudain, ses paupières se mirent à trembler. Elle émit au doux murmure et ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement sa position, mais cela tarda pas:

_CLAC! Une gifle sur la joue._

Il se leva en un bond.

- Ca va pas ou quoi? s'exclama t'il en caressant son visage douloureux.

- Je te retourne la question! dit-elle furieuse en se relevant d'une manière titubante.

Une fois sur ses deux pied, elle vacilla puis retomba.

-Ma cheviiiilllleeee! cria t'elle. Ho non! Je ne sais plus marcher!

Elle regarda Sirius avec ses yeux sombres, terrifiant, et pointa un doigt vers lui en s'exclamant:

-C'est de ta faute! Si tu ne m'avais pas fait peur, je ne serais jamais tombée!

-Comment? Mais tu as chutée toute seule! Je venais pour t'aider et toi tu...!

Il rougit. Mais que se passait-il? Il en arrivait même à bégayer!  
Un drôle de sentiment, nouveau, qui ne ressemblait ni à de la gêne ni à de la peur, naissait dans son cœur.

- La question n'est pas là! répondit-elle alors. Va me chercher de l'aide.

- C'est inutile! expliqua t'il en s'approchant d'elle. Je vais te porter et...

- Jamais! Ne t'approche pas de moi!

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. D'habitude, toutes les jeunes filles se jetaient sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il était si vulgairement repoussé. Il sentit une goutte tombée sur sa main, puis une autre. Il recommençait à pleuvoir. Les nuages s'étaient amassés dans le ciel devenu soudainement sombre. Un éclair zébra le paysage, accompagné par le grondement tonitruant de son compagnon le tonnerre. Et ce fut l'averse.

Il fallait agir: plus le temps de bavarder!  
Sirius, déterminé, se pencha vers la jeune inconnue et la prit dans ses bras. (N'est ce pas follement romantique :p ? non... bon, j'avoue c'est gateux) Bien que réticente face à cet élan chevaleresque, elle se laissa néanmoins faire.

Black courut de toutes ses forces vers le château. Ses pieds glissaient par moment sur l'herbe grasse de la plaine. Il passa devant le lac et songea à son livre de divination, sans doute dans un état regrettable. Comme ses cheveux étaient mouillés, des gouttes commençaient à couler sur son visage en sueur. S'il n'attrapait pas une pneumonie après ça, il allait aussi pouvoir être baptisé de "mister chance".

Une fois devant le château, il gravit à toute vitesse le perron et repoussa l'immense porte en bois du hall, soutenant vaillamment d'une seule main la jeune fille.  
Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, les cours ayant recommencé.

- Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie! dit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien mais esquissa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Leur chemise blanche littéralement trempée collait contre leur peau. Sirius se retenait tant bien que mal de poser ses yeux sur le buste généreux de la jeune blessée qu'il soutenait si vaillamment. La tentation le mettait pourtant à rude épreuve. Mais il aurait tout de même fallu plus qu'une chemiuse mouillée pour étourdir un maraudeur de ce nom!  
Il arriva haletant devant la porte du bureau de madame Pomfresh. Il déposa l'inconnue sur ses deux pieds en la soutenant, un bras derrière son épaule, puis toqua.  
Une jeune infirmière de 19 ans tout au plus leur ouvrit. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds volumineux maintenus par une coiffe blanche. Elle portait, comme toujours, son petit uniforme blanc cintré. Miss Pomfresh venait de commencer son métier à Poudlard cette année, mais elle connaissait déjà bien Sirius pour l'avoir soigné à de nombreuses reprises.

- Black! Encore vous!

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, miss, répondit-il en suffoquant.

Il amena la fille aux yeux noirs dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ha! fit simplement la nouvelle infirmière. Hé bien, déposez là sur le lit blanc, là-bas. Et doucement, Black! Je ne connais que trop bien vos manières de rustre!

Sirius l'amena avec la plus grande délicatesse et l'étendit sur la couche. Miss Pomfresh s'obstina à regarder dans le couloir, comme si elle attendait encore un autre patient.

- Et Potter? dit-elle en ne voyant personne au dehors.

- Il n'est pas là, miss... dit Sirius avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Ha! refit l'infirmière en fronçant des sourcils. C'est bien la première fois!

Puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille blessée, elle demanda beaucoup plus gentiment:

- Dites moi, mademoiselle... Qu'avez-vous? Est-ce Black qui vous a mis dans cet état?

- Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville, c'est tout.

-Voyons voir ça! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un petit tabouret en bois à côté du lit.

L'infirmière tâta son os très professionellement et déclara:

- Ce n'est pas foulé mais cassé. Comment êtes vous tomber?

Son regard croisa furtivement celui de Sirius. Il rougit encore.

- Une chute à balais, mentit-elle.

- Bien. Reposez vous je vais vous amener une potion de Pousse-os. Ce sera un peu douloureux. Mais d'abord, enlevez-moi ses vêtements mouillés, et enfilez cette robe de chambre. ... C'est valable pour vous aussi, monsieur Black!

Elle lui tendit un pyjama rayé blanc et bleu, terriblement doux et duveteux.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur un lit et buvaient une potion brûlante. L'infirmière s'en était allée vaquer à d'autres occupations.

La gêne de Sirius semblait s'être dissipée. Son arrogance légendaire était revenue au triple galop, tel un cheval piaffant rentré à l'écurie. Il lui lança un de ses regards auquels toutes les filles succombaient: profond, séduisant, le tout en remettant une de ses mèches noires derrière son épaule avec une désinvolture sexy. Mais elle ne sembla pas du tout envoûtée par sa tactique:

- Cesse de me regarder comme ça! lança t'elle soudainement. Tu crois peut-être que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement?

" Ha bon? Ce n'était pas déjà fait? songea tristement Sirius."

Zéro total! Touché, coulé, étalé, mort, battu, out, K.O. Et voila de nouveau toute sa fierté dissipée, envolée, disparue.  
Le jeune homme aurait voulu disparaître sous son drap. Mais sa voisinne de lit le fixait toujours, la bouche sévère et le regard meurtrier. Sirius aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que James arrive à ce moment et le sorte de cette mauvaise impasse. Mais James n'arrivait pas. Pour l'instant, son ami s'amusait follement à s'entendre dire, dans la tour Nord de Poudlard, qu'il allait mourir ce soir même dans d'atroces souffrances. (confère: cours de divination)

**§**

Petit interlude:  
Héléanore Ripley serait-elle une Mary Sue? Etude de la question... (on va rire)  
Dressons le profil traditionnel d'une Mary Sue:

**1) Mary Sue a un physique parfait: **pas de doute sur ce point, hélas: Hélé fonce dans le panneau! Manque de pot pour elle, ses parents l'ont faite _**canon**_. En plus, (ah! horreur!) elle a les cheveux **brun-rouge**, signe caractéristique des Mary Sue! Mais pourquoi, diable, ne s'est-elle jamais pris une casserole d'eau bouillante sur la gueule dans son enfance? En tant que grande brûlée, elle aurait peut-être été un peu plus crédible dans son rôle...

**2) Mary Sue a un QI de 290:** Ouf! Héléanore échappe au fléau de l'intello! Heureusement, elle n'a rien d'une lumière. D'ailleurs, elle n'est même pas cap' de tenir correctement un balais. Pendant les cours, elle dort (voir ronfle, occasionnellement). Elle s'engueule avec les profs autant qu'avec ses _prétendues_ amies, et son jeux favori, c'est de roter dans la gueule de Crobs avant de s'excuser ("Oups, pardon, j'aurais pas du me resservir quatre fois de ragoût à l'ail, ce midi!")

**3) Mary Sue est à Gryffondor ou Serpentard: ...**Ben, non! Elle ne l'est pas, dans ce cas-ci! (Non, mais vraiment! Poufsouffle...! Quelle maison de nases...!) Une vraie Mary Sue aurait _au moins_ prétendu appartenir à Gryffondor, voire Serpentard pour mieux jouer sur son "petit côté ténébreux". Mais Poufsouffle, jamais…! Tssss, quelle décadence!

**4) Mary Sue a un caractère bien trempé**: Bon, là, j'avoue, Hélé fonce une nouvelle fois dans le panneau! Niveau _j'me laisse pas faire/ je suis pas une Hermionne au rabais, moi_, elle obtient la coupe en or massif 440 carras. Heureusement, un petit détail la sauve: Héléanore pète volontiers sans s'en offusquer! (manque de grâce total) Et quand elle donne une paire de claque, ce n'est pas pour défendre Sirius d'une remarque acerbe de Lucius Malefoy. Au contraire, elle aurait plutôt tendance à le féliciter! … Et la paire de claques, elle la réserve pour ceux qui finissent son saucisson à l'ail…!

**5) Mary Sue a un passé... mystérieeuuux:** là, j'avoue, Héléanore _sucks to the hardest degree._ Son passé EST mystérieux. Mais bon, on la dédommage de deux points, parce qu'elle n'est ni la fille de Voldemort, ni la fille de Severus Rogue (ouf, on a échappé au pire).

**6) Mary Sue, bien que tout le monde veuille sa peau, survit parfois jusqu'à l'âge adulte: …**mais qui voudrait la peau d'une fille aussi banale qu'Héléanore, qui pète et qui rote? Voldemort...? haha, laissez moi rire! Tom Jedusor, pour le moment, n'en est qu'à sa 7ème année à Poudlard, et se moque éperdument de l'existence des filles de Poufsouffle.  
Non, non, la vie d'Héléanore n'intéresse personne. Sirius l'étranglera bien, une fois ou deux, comme ça, pour le fun, mais pas dans un objectif mortuaire. De ce point de vue là, elle gère, la petite!

**7)** **Mary Sue a souvent un nom à coucher dehors:** OK, sympa pour toutes les Héléanore qui peuplent cette planète... A commencer par mon innocente grande tante. La pauvre ne s'est pas battue en 68 pour finir par se faire traiter de Mary Sue à la noix. Et puis, Ripley, c'est plutôt banal comme nom. Voire affligeant. Notre héroïne échappe donc à cette caractéristique.

**8) Mary Sue finit dans les bras du héros:** _hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahha! _... Oui, bon... Je m'abstiendrai de tout autre commentaire. Ca risquerait de trop trahir le fin mot de l'histoire.

(fin de l'interlude)

James arriva à bout de souffle dans son dortoir, sa cravate rouge et jaune défaite et sa chemise hors de son pantalon. Bien sur, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais ce n'était pas un argument valable pour juger de la course qui venait de l'épuiser.  
Sirius, couché nonchalamment sur son lit, gobait tranquillement des chaudrons en chocolat envoyés par des admiratrices qui lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement. La bouche pleine de ces douceurs, il demanda à son meilleur ami:

- Ben alors, Corny, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?

- Des problèmes aux cuisines avec Crobs. Mais je l'ai semé, ce vieux croûton...

Le dit "Corny" déposa le casier de bière au beurre qu'il avait si vaillamment dérobé sur son propre lit et souffla bruyamment.  
James n'était pas un jeune homme spécialement beau, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un charme hors du commun. Et ça, même Sirius en convenait. James arrivait aussi facilement à se fourrer dans le pétrin qu'à en sortir.

- Un jour, on t'expulsera de Poudlard, et tu ne comprendras même pas pourquoi! dit Remus en repliant une de ses chemises dans son armoire.

Lupin, jeune loup-garou de quatorze ans, était le type le plus sérieux de la bande. Il avait des cheveux châtains très clairs qu'il laissait un peu pousser ces temps ci. Il aurait sans doute fait craquer toutes les filles s'il ne traînait pas toujours ce teint blafard et endormi, conforté par de lourds cernes bleutés.

James piqua un chaudron en chocolat d'une des boite rouge en forme de cœur, le fourra dans sa bouche et demanda peu gracieusement:

- Qui t'a enfoyé ché trucs?

- Ché pas. Une fille chtupide qui croit que che vé m'interrcher à elle.

- Patmol, demanda Peter, vas-tu finir par nous dire pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie?

Sirius avala le chocolat qui inondait sa bouche, se frotta les lèvres du coin de la manche et articula plus convenablement:

- Maintenant que James est rentré de sa "mission", je peux bien vous expliquer…

Il laissa un petit blanc curieux pendant lequel Peter et Remus le fixaient avec véhémence. James, quant à lui complètement indifférent, décapsula du bout de sa baguette une bière au beurre qu'il but à même le goulot.

- Je traînais avec une fille… marmonna Sirius d'un air faussement détaché.

Sirius fit ensuite part de ses "exploits", une lueur de fierté dans un oeil et une lumière d'arrogance dans l'autre.  
Après avoir raconté son aventure -avec très peu de modifications, mais un brin tout de même- James lui demanda:

- Et quel est le nom de cette jolie fleur tombée d'un arbre

Sirius resta silencieux. Qu'il était distrait! Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom!  
Face à son indécision, James rit aux éclats avec Remus et Peter, comprenant que leur ami resterait à jamais cet incorrigible coureur de jupon distrait et fougueux. Ils burent un coup de bière au beurre en trinquant à l'amour.

- Me voilà qui meurt de curiosité, maintenant! déclara Lupin en refermant son livre d'Arithmancie. Qui est cette fille et quel est son nom!?

- Sirius va aller le chercher comme un brave petit chien-chien? fit le jeune Potter en exécutant un joyeux clin d'oeil. Pas vrai, Patmol?

- Hélas, répondit l'intéressé. J'ignore son nom… et sa maison.

- Réfère-toi aux couleurs de son uniforme, proposa Peter pour l'aider.

- Ho non, non, non! S'exclama Remus, craignant la suite des événements. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça!  
Trop tard. Sirius s'était déjà métamorphosé en un grand chien noir. La jeune inconnue portait une cravate bleue et jaune; elle appartenait donc à la maison de Poufsouffle.

James tapota le museau de Patmol en lui disant:

- Et pas question de s'attarder dans le lit de ces dames, hein! On t'attend ici pour la suite de l'histoire!

Patmol courut vers la sortie de la maison Gryffondor en bousculant quelques élèves surpris sur son passage.

- Pff, souffla James avec une mine dépitée. Si seulement je pouvais me transformer en un animal plus discret qu'un cerf, je pourrais aller espionner Evans et ses petites amis dans leur dortoir!

A quelques tapisseries, escaliers et couloirs de là, Sirius parcourait à toute vitesse la distance qui le séparait de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Là, il attendit sagement devant l'armure de Sir Pertégrin de Lannoy. Heureusement, quelqu'un ne tarda pas à apparaître. Voyant le chien, il le caressa et dit:

-Salut, toi! Tu es perdu? Je croyais pourtant que ce genre de bête était interdite à Poudlard...

Patmol aboya gentiment puis gratta sur l'armure pour faire comprendre qu'il devait rentrer.

-_Filensensus_, lança le gars de Poufsouffle à l'amas de métal brillant.

L'armure se déplaça sur la gauche, laissant entrevoir une large ouverture. Le chien entra, suivi du jeune homme. La salle commune ressemblait fort à celle de Gryffondor, hormis que tout y était bleu et jaune: tentures, tapis, et fauteuil, jusqu'aux flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Quelques élèves regardèrent le molosse, intrigués, aussi ne tarda t'il pas à grimper l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir des filles. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir ou une dizaine de porte s'alignaient.

Dans quelle chambre dormait la fameuse fille…?  
Si le mot "miracle" n'avait pas existé, Sirius l'aurait sûrement inventé sur place. En effet, l'inconnue surgit justement d'une des entrées, au fond du corridor. Elle semblait vouloir échapper à quelque chose. Une de ses amies apparut aussitôt en riant, l'attrapa par la main et l'obligea à la suivre:

-Allez, reviens! Tu ne nous pas encore tout raconté! Hi hi hi...!

Et elles disparurent par la même porte. Patmol s'en approcha. Derrière le mur, on entendait des gloussements d'admiration. Sirius se leva sur ses pattes arrière et saisit la poignée avec sa gueule. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement.  
Quatre jeunes filles, enveloppées dans une même couette bleue, écoutaient passionnément l'histoire que la belle aux yeux noirs racontait. Celle-ci, au contraire, semblait plus exaspérée par leur comportement qu'autre chose.

- Ho! Un chien! s'exclama l'une d'entre elle en remarquant Patmol.

Toutes se retournèrent alors pour voir le molosse. Celle qui avait découvert en premier Patmol l'appela en tapotant sa main contre le châssis du lit. Il obéit docilement – et mieux encore sauta sur le lit. Il alla vite blottir sa tête dans le creux des genoux de la belle inconnue, sachant que son déguisement ne le tromperait pas.

- Il t'appartient, Héléanore? demanda son amie.

- Non... répondit-elle. D'ailleurs les chiens sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Crobs le tuerait s'il le voyait.

- Il à l'air de beaucoup d'aimer, dit la fille assise à côté d'elle quand Sirius lui lécha la main. Ca fera beaucoup de chevaliers servants en une journée!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Irlanda! répondit-elle, exaspérée. Black est loin d'être un chevalier servant! Il n'en a que pour son petit club d'amis, tous aussi arrogants les uns que les autres.

- Remus Lupin est sympa, lui! contrecarra vivement une des jeunes filles qui s'appelait Jill. Il n'a rien d'un arrogant.

- Je te l'accorde, Jill. Mais c'est bien le seul des quatre. Potter est exécrable, Peter lâche, et Sirius, en plus de son immaturité complète, est d'une méchanceté sans égale.

"Quoi? Tout ça! songea Sirius! Elle exagère!"

- Il n'empêche qu'il est beau, loyal...

-...doux, mystérieux, bourré d'humour…

-...courageux, fougueux, terriblement craquant et d'une désinvolture! D'une désinvolture!

Elles soupirèrent toutes trois, le regard rêveur, perdues dans les étoiles du faux plafond.

- Pathétique! lâcha Héléanore. Comme si vous aviez une chance de l'intéresser…

- Ben, pourquoi pas? fit Jill. Il est célibataire après tout…

- Il a toujours été célibataire, et à part s'envoyer des filles entre deux cours, il n'est capable de rien. Ce mec a autant de sentiment qu'un strangulot! trancha Héléanore. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas de coeur!

- Pas sur, fit remarquer une de ces amies. Il suffit de voir comment il se comporte avec James Potter. Inséparables, c'est deux là. Et ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'aimer.

- Kathleen, tu insinues que Black en pince pour son meilleur ami? s'exclama Irlanda d'une voix affolée.

- Ne soit pas sotte, Irlanda! la coupa Héléanore. Kathleen voulait juste dire que Black ne peut être appréciable qu'avec ces amis.

- Pas vraiment, corrigea Kathleen. Ce que je voulais mettre en évidence, c'est que si Sirius n'avait aucun sentiment, comme tu le prétends, il agirait en solo. Un peu comme le BBT de septième, là… Celui de Serpentard…

- C'est quoi, un BBT? demanda Héléanore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un Beau Brun Ténébreux, voyons! … Je n'arrive pas à retomber sur son nom…

- Tom Jedusor…? proposa timidement Irlanda.

- Oui, c'est ça! confirma vivement Kathleen. Tom Jedusor! Lui, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il n'a aucun sentiment! Il s'entoure de gens comme Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black ou encore Mcnaire, mais, au fond, il ne les considère pas comme ses amis... Sirius, par contre, tient beaucoup à sa bande, particulièrement à Potter et Lupin, ce qui prouve qu'il a quand même un grand cœur.

Patmol jappa joyeusement, comme pour approuvé cette dernière remarque.

- Mais il est si dure envers les filles… soupira tristement Jill.

" Si elles étaient un peu moins stupides, aussi, songea Sirius. "

- Peut-être qu'il aime les garçons, proposa Irlanda. Peut-être même qu'il aime Potter?

Si Patmol n'avait pas été un chien, il aurait rougi.

Héléanore souffla bruyamment pour signifier son exaspération.

- Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout que Sirius soit homo ou pas, puisque de toute façon il est con! Cessez ces discussions idiotes et passez-moi plutôt mon matériel à couture. Mon manteau s'est déchiré quand je suis tombée de l'arbre.

- Et après ça, proposa joyeusement Irlanda, on pourra coudre un bonnet pour cet adorable toutou!

A l'entente de ses mots, Sirius fut traversé par l'idée de s'échapper du dortoir. Mais la main caressante d'Héléanore sur son museau l'en dissuada presque aussitôt.

" Si jamais elle savait… songea Sirius."

**§**

James éclata de rire.

- Arrête! fit Sirius en lui lançant un sourire gêné. Je suis déjà assez ridicule comme ça!

Affabulé d'un bonnet, une écharpe en laine et de gants sans doigt difformes, Sirius affrontait maintenant les moqueries de son meilleur ami. Patmol avait servi de mannequin pour Héléanore et ses amies pendant une bonne heure. Et vu tout l'attirail qu'elles lui avaient créé, ces filles auraient du être sacrées _reines du tricot_…!

Comme il venait de se métamorphoser dans le dortoir, il subissait maintenant les railleries de ses trois compagnons. Il se débarrassa rapidement toutes ses "fournitures", tapa James du poing, puis se laissa tomber en soupirant de bien-être sur sa couche.

- Alors, raconte, s'impatienta Lupin. C'est quoi, son nom?

- Elle s'appelle Héléanore, raconta Sirius, les yeux rivés sur le plafond rouge de son baldaquin. Et cette visite dans sa chambre fut… très étrange…

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda avidement Peter.

- Ben, je suis arrivé dans le dortoir de quatre charmantes créatures. Elles étaient toutes nues, bien sur. Dès qu'elles m'ont vue, elles se sont jetées sur moi. Elles m'ont dorloté en discutant de mes qualités... enfin... en tant que Sirius, quoi. Et elles ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à mon sujet…

- Et tu t'imagines qu'on va te croire? fit Lupin, ironiquement, en ramenant sa couette au-dessus de lui.

- Ha bon? fit naïvement Peter. C'est pas vrai qu'elles étaient nues?

- Croyez ce que vous voulez! répondit Black, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Bon, j'avoue juste qu'Héléanore n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier. Elle me fait encore plus peur que ma cousine Bellatrix. Mais Héléanore a les insultes en plus. Je me demande ce qu'elle fout à Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs! Elle devrait être à Serpentard!

- Comment est-il possible de faire encore plus peur que ta cousine Bellatrix? demanda James.

- Je crois que ce sont les yeux, convint Sirius. Elles ont exactement le même regard, toutes les deux.

- Ha, oui! clama James. Je vois! Je fameux regard : "si-jamais-tu-t'approches-je-te-fait-bouffer-ta-cravate-ton-balai-puis-je-te-jette-au-feu"?

- Dans ce genre-là, oui.

- Et sinon, de quoi elles ont parlé? demanda Peter, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Sirius haussa des épaules:

- Oh, rien de particulier.

Il évita donc soigneusement de mentionner la thèse selon lequel il serait fou amoureux de son ami James. Pas question de faire scandale.

- On va à Pré-au-lard, demain, fit remarquer Lupin. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir.

Sirius acquiesça puis disparut sous la housse moelleuse de son lit, masquant les rougeurs sur ses joues dues aux dernières pensées peu catholiques qui l'avaient traversés.

- James, tu éteins la lumière? pria Remus.

- Tout de suite, Lupi-chounet.

- Et arrête de m'appeler "Lupi-chounet".

- D'accord, Lupi-lupe.

James pointa sa baguette magique vers le lustre du plafond et les bougies s'éteignirent instantanément.

- Bonne nuit les gars! lança t'il alors joyeusement, en s'éclatant sur son lit comme un troll obèse.

- 'Nuit.

- 'nuit!

…

- Hé, Sirius! fit James. Tu ne me dis pas bonne nuit?

- Va te faire mettre, Pot-pot.

**§**

Le lendemain matin était un samedi. Aussi, seule la promesse d'une journée à Pré-au-lard réussit à tirer du lit les quatre apprentis sorciers. Après avoir déjeuner (Black avait reçu 7 propositions d'accompagnements venues de jeunes filles mais il avait du les refuser/James, quant à lui, c'était prit un râteau royal en demandant à Lily Evans de l'accompagner.), les maraudeurs se rendirent dans la petite ville animée. La neige recouvrait les rues et les maisons de ses habits blancs. Nombreux étaient les traîneaux qui glissaient élégamment sur les pavés.

- Je dois me rendre à HoneyDukes, prévint subitement Remus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda James. On peut y aller gratis de toute façon, par le passage souterrain.

- Euh… hésita le jeune loup-garou. Je... rien d'important… Vous pouvez m'attendre dehors, d'accord ?

- Allons, allons, Remus ! s'exclama Sirius d'un air pompeux. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces cachotteries ?

Lupin jeta des petits coups d'œil furtifs et méfiants vers la foule des élèves qui marchaient dans la rue puis, s'approchant de ses amis, murmura :

- Une recommandation de Dumbledore pour… pour mes métamorphoses. Il m'a conseillé d'acheter des « sucettes vampires ». Ca calme les envies de sang.

Puis il se retourna et entra dans la boutique de sucreries. James et Peter le suivirent aussitôt. Sirius allait en faire de même quand, soudain, il reconnut la fine silhouette d'Héléanore et ses cheveux rouge-brun qui flottaient gracieusement derrière elle. La jeune fille courait vers la forêt, tête baissée, une lettre dans la main. La première impulsion de Sirius fut de fuir au plus vite le périmètre. Seulement, il remarqua que la jeune fille semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Nombreux élèves se retournaient à son passage. Patmol, animé par un sentiment de fougue, courut derrière elle.

Héléanore s'engouffra dans les bois, Sirius la suivant toujours. Il perçut alors ses lamentations. Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière, assise sur un rocher de pierre que la neige avait épargnée. Elle enfuit son visage ruisselant de larmes dans sa longue écharpe de laine bleue et jaune.  
Sirius se risqua à approcher.  
Elle le vit, ne dit rien, et continua à pleurer.

- Tu... qu'y a t'il? demanda Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, elle sanglota de plus belle en gémissant, son visage crispée sous la tristesse.

D'habitude, Sirius détestait s'approcher d'une fille qui le méprisait. Et encore plus si c'était une pleurnicheuse. Il avait en horreur les sanglots, les reniflements de nez et les gémissements féminins. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était la raison d'une telle tristesse, car Héléanore était loin d'appartenir au clan des fillettes sensibles.

- Je veux pas de toi ici, réussit-elle enfin à articuler entre deux larmes. Dégage, abruti!

Black ne tint pas compte de ce dernier ordre et continua à avancer vers elle.

" Ah bon, comme ça, tu veux que je parte? Tu rêves..."

Il remarqua alors la lettre froissée qu'elle tenait dans sa main blanche, sans doute le cause de tous ses malheurs.

- Allez…! fit-il en s'approchant doucement. Ne me dis pas que c'est la potion de madame Pomfresh qui te fait encore cet effet-là? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ton manteau déchiré… C'était ton préféré, c'est ça?

Elle lui fit un sourire raté, puis, les yeux débordant de larmes, gémit à haute voix:

- Papa...

"Il y a erreur sur la personne! pensa aussitôt Sirius".

Mais il comprit quand elle avoua tout en pleurant:

-Il est mort… Hier soir… Et je n'ai même pas pu l'accompagner dans ses dernières minutes…

Héléanore se mit à taper rageusement des pieds sur le sol.  
Déboussolé par cette révélation, Sirius ne sut d'abord comment réagir. Tout ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il regrettait amèrement d'avoir suivi la jeune fille dans les bois: les deuils, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Ni la famille, d'ailleurs. Il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître ni l'un, ni l'autre!

Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule en lançant un "tut, tut, tut" apaisant, complètement débile. Héléanore lui expliqua d'une voix parsemée de sanglots:

- C'était ma seule famille! Pourquoi il est mort, cet idiot…?

" Bon, me voila rassuré, pensa Sirius. Il semblerait qu'elle considère tout être appartenant au sexe masculin soit comme un con, soit comme un idiot. Je ne dois donc pas prendre ses remarques à mon sujet trop à cœur..."

Héléanore renifla bruyamment (Sirius se retint de faire une grimace), puis lâcha d'une voix pâteuse:

- Ne te sens pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi parce que mon père est mort…

- Si tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir, rétorqua Black.

- En tout cas, si ça avait été ton cas, je t'aurais laissé chialer tout seul en me réjouissant du spectacle.

- Si mon père était mort, Héléanore, tu ne me verrais pas pleurer, mais plutôt crier de joie, rassure toi…

Le jeune fille avait vivement relevé le visage à l'entente de son nom:

- Tu sais comment je m'appelle? fit-elle, incrédule. Comment?

Sirius échafaudait déjà dans son esprit une excuse bidon, quand d'étranges bruits de pas dans la neige le sauvèrent de cette fâcheuse posture.

Les branchages d'un buisson s'agitèrent face à eux. Un homme apparut de derrière le petit arbuste, les yeux fixés sur sa main. Il portait une large robe de sorcier parsemée de flocons, et sa baguette, posée contre la paume de sa main, agissait comme une boussole magique. Cette dernière pointait Héléanore. Remarquant la présence des deux jeunes élèves, le sorcier redressa son regard et parut ravi:

- Ha! Mademoiselle Héléanore! Voilà bien dix minutes que je cours après vous! Vous voilà enfin…!

- Excusez moi, Monsieur Finegas. La nouvelle m'a bouleversée… Je voulais me retrouver _**seule**_.

Et elle avait appuyé sur le mot "seule" en lançant un regard meurtrier à Sirius.

- Je comprends, je comprends, convint l'homme d'un air pressé. Mais il faut partir à présent. Nous devons nous rendre à la banque de chez Gringotts au plus vite afin de régler l'héritage de votre père. Je suis attendu au Ministère de la Magie à 17H00. Il faut avoir lu le testament avant cette heure!

Héléanore acquiesça tristement et se leva de son rocher. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et s'accrocha à son bras.

Le sorcier salua Black:

- Jeune homme, vous vous chargerez d'expliquer à vos camarades l'absence de votre amie.

- Ce n'est pas mon amie, marmonna Black en regardant le sol de côté.

L'homme du ministère ne tint pas compte de cette dernière remarque inintelligible et continua ses recommandations:

- Le directeur de Poudlard est, bien sur, déjà prévenu de ce tragique événement… Je compte sur vous pour faire taire les rumeurs selon lesquelles Monsieur Ripley serait mort pendant son service. Être Auror n'implique pas forcement la mort. Il était malade, voilà tout. Sur ce, au revoir.

- Salut, Black, dit Héléanore. Embrasse James pour moi.

- Hé! Ca vaut dire quoi, ça? rétorqua furieusement Sirius.

Mais, sans crier gare, Héléanore et l'homme du ministère se volatilisèrent brusquement. C'était la première fois que Sirius assistait à un transplanage d'escorte...

- J'espère que le testament de son père s'étend dans trois tomes, marmonna Black avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas sombre.

* * *

Et voilà! Fin du premier chapitre!  
sachez que James Potter, ainsi que les beaux yeux de Bellatrix (future Lestrange) influeront fort la suite. Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, sans doute.

Et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews, même acerbes. C'est comme ça qu'on progresse, pas vrai? ;-D

Peace,  
Aikonomiel


	2. Bienvenu chez les Black!

! j'ai regroupé 2 chapitres en 1! si vous avez déjà lu les premières lignes de cette page, descendez votre cursueur de moitié jusqu'à la "cut section" !

auteur: Ainokomiel (anciennement connue sous le nom de Flodemiel)

univers: HP, temps des Maraudeurs, quatrième année à Poudlard (merci à JK Rowling pour ses magnifiques 7 livres!)

note: **J'ai fini Harry Potter 7** (petite larme au coin de l'oeil), en Anglais, bien évidemment, puisque la version francophone ne sortira qu'en Octobre. Ne vous en faite pas, il n'y aura **aucun** spoiler. Je dois juste admettre que J.K. Rowling fournit, dans ce dernier tome, des informations supplémentaires sur la chambre de Sirius-adolescent. Alors, je ne me suis pas privée pour les utiliser dans la suite de ma fic. Rien de très importants, je vous rassure. Sinon, ce chapitre 2 est pour l'instant mon préféré, et je ferai tout mon possible pour que le chapitre 3 soit encore meilleur.  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que tout cela vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 2** **Bienvenu chez les Black!**

James jeta deux racines de mandragore dans son chaudron qui se mit à bouillonner étrangement. Sirius, debout à côté de lui, en fit autant, par pur réflexe. Faut-il le préciser, depuis le début du cours, ils n'avaient pas prêté une seule fois attention aux recommandations du Professeur Slughorn pour réussir la recette du "Brouet à Bafouilles".

- Ca commence à devenir sérieux! conclut James à qui Sirius venait de raconter l'épisode de la forêt. Tu es quand même la première personne à qui Héléanore se soit confiée. … Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas raconté ça plus tôt, quand tu nous as rejoint chez HoneyDukes?

- Ça n'a rien de "sérieux", démentit aussitôt Sirius. Nous nous détestons amicalement, voilà tout. … Et puis, j'étais bien trop occupé à me moquer de Remus et de son stock de sucettes vampires que pour penser à te raconter quoi que ce soit.

- J'avoue que Lupi-chounet a fait fort sur ce coup.

- Cet idiot tente de cacher le fait qu'il est un loup-garou, et à cause de sa marchandise, tout le monde dans la boutique le considérait comme un buveur de sang! Avec les rumeurs qui courent maintenant dans Poudlard, y'a de quoi rire…

James jeta un coup d'oeil au banc de devant, là où Lily Evans coupait soigneusement ses crins de licornes avec un petit couteau en or. Il l'imita, bien que déjà persuadé du ratage complet de sa propre potion (et, par conséquent, de celle de Sirius).

- Revenons-en à cette fameuse Héléanore! dit James. Sous ses airs de fille rude, je suis sure qu'elle est folle de toi...!

- C'est ce que je croyais, fit Sirius en coupant ses propres crins de licorne. Ou, du moins, avant qu'elle ne souhaite la mort de mon père... - bien que ça ne me déplairait pas.

Après avoir piqué le couteau que James venait de déposer sur le banc, Sirius continua sobrement sur le ton de la conclusion:

- Mais de toute façon, elle ne m'intéresse pas. C'est une harpie cette fille!

James flanqua le nouvel ingrédient dans son chaudron. Après avoir viré au vert, sa potion explosa, puis retomba mollement dans son récipient de cuivre, inerte, et horriblement odorante. Sans s'en soucier, Sirius l'imita, rajoutant les crins argentés de licorne, et sa potion réagit de la même manière, offrant un même résultat désastreux.  
Slughorn s'approcha de leur banc d'un pas pressé, se pencha sur leur infâme mixture puis, les ayant reniflées, déclara en agitant sa baguette en l'air:

- La prochaine fois, mes garçons, prenez au moins la peine d'ouvrir votre livre...!

- J'y penserai, j'y penserai, répondit mollement James avec une désinvolture somnolente.

La jeune Lily Evans se retourna et le fusilla du regard. James lui fit coucou de la main avec un beau sourire, comme s'ils avaient été les meilleures amis du monde. La rousse se retourna vivement en soufflant d'exaspération. Sa potion à elle, bien entendu, était parfaite, et Slughorn s'en alla d'ailleurs la féliciter pour son "excellent travail".

- Pff, t'as vu ça? maugréa James en croisant ses bras, le visage soudain renfrogné. Madame devient la reine des potions. Bientôt, elle s'associera à ce crétin de Severus et, à deux, ils ouvriront leur petit club... Cette fille me rend folle…!

- Evidemment, puisque tu l'aimes, fit remarquer Sirius en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

- Allons, Sirius, le rassura James sur un ton moqueur. Tu sais bien que tu resteras le seul grand amour de ma vie…!

- Y'a intérêt… Après tout les boutons dans le dos que je t'ai percé!

- C'était y'a deux ans! se défendit James. Et tu exagères: je n'avais pas tant d'acné que ça.

Une petite clochette magique posée sur le banc de Slughorn tinta joyeusement, signifiant la fin du cours. Remus, à quelques bancs de là, vint à la rencontre de ses deux amis, un air nerveux peint sur le visage, suivi de près par Peter.

- On y va? demanda pressement Remus.

- Qu'est ce que t'as, Lupi-chounet? demanda James en le dévisageant. T'as l'air de... euh… de chier grave.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai? répéta Remus, à la fois incrédule et énervé face à l'attitude de son ami. James, t'arriverait-il de regarder le calendrier, quelque fois? ce soir, c'est la pleine lune!

- Non, sans blague, c'est vrai? fit l'autre d'un air sincèrement étonné.

Confus, il s'excusa auprès de Remus par ces mots:

- Ben merde, désolé! Je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner, ce soir. J'ai une retenue avec Crobs…

- Encore? s'exclama Peter.

- Ben oui!

Puis, voulant se justifier, James lâcha théâtralement la raison de sa colle, tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez:

- Hé! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si ce type n'a aucun sens de l'humour! … Me coller une retenue, uniquement parce que je lui ai demandé comment sa mère géante avait pu se croiser avec un hippogriffe…

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent d'un même rire tonitruant. Remus, lui, semblait triste et déçu. Quand Cornedrue ne participait pas à leur petite virée nocturne, cela impliquait de rester enfermé dans la cabane hurlante. Seule la force d'un vigoureux cerf pouvait maîtriser l'instinct d'un loup-garou en ballade dans la campagne. Sirius en chien, et Peter en rat, ne faisaient pas le poids.

- Franchement, déso, vieux frère! s'excusa encore une fois James en lui lançant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Slughorn s'approcha d'eux d'un pas sévère et les poussa vers la sortie:

- Dites donc, les quatre Terreurs! Ma salle de cours n'est pas un salon de thé! Allez discutez ailleurs… Hé, au faite, Potter…

Sur le pas de la porte, James se retourna pour faire face à son professeur de potion et l'écouter:

- Si vous croisez mademoiselle Evans dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, rappelez lui que nous avons un dîner, jeudi prochain, pour le soir du nouvel an. Elle ne doit surtout pas le manquer!

- Un dîner avec cavalier? s'intéressa James, l'oreille tendue et l'oeil vif.

- Oui, tout à fait, confirma le petit homme trapu. …Cependant, sans vouloir vous offensez, je doute fort de votre capacité à escorter une si charmante jeune fille.

- Vous ne devriez pas, répondit le jeune homme en effectuant un joyeux clin d'œil. J'ai un potentiel caché dans ce domaine!

- Alors espérons pour vous qu'il soit meilleur que vos aptitudes en potions,… et aussi exceptionnel que votre adresse au Quidditch!

Et sur ces belles paroles, Slughorn referma la porte.

Remus et Peter avaient déjà emprunté les escaliers obscurs des cachots qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Seul Sirius avait patiemment attendu la fin de la conversation. Quand James fit volte-face et se trouva face à lui, Sirius croisa les bras, leva le menton, et lui rappela sur un ton accusateur:

- Ton "_seul grand amour_", hein…? Espèce d'infidèle!

- Oui, bon, rougit James. Y'a quand même une exception…

**§**

Le soir, comme tous les soirs de pleine lune, Remus ne cessait de s'agiter, perturbé par ses hormones changeantes de grand carnassier. A grande peine, il tentait de terminer le chapitre neuf de son manuel, _Grandes comparaisons des Runes Anciennes_, enfoncé dans le fauteuil rouge de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Seulement, l'ambiance générale peu propice à l'étude, et l'irritation exhaustive que lui inspirait Sirius à s'amuser comme un beau diable, ne l'aidaient nullement à se concentrer!

Entre deux lignes, il jetait des petits regards mi-envieux, mi-curieux vers James, Sirius et sa grande cousine, Andromeda Black, ainsi que son petit copain, Ted Tonks, tous les deux en septième année. Ils s'esclaffaient sur le tapis, devant la cheminée, et s'étaient accroupis là en un cercle clos pour jouer avec enthousiasme à un jeu de cartes explosives.

D'autres élèves papotaient joyeusement dans les quatre coins de la salle, tandis que derrière le Rosiers à Fées, dans le fond de la pièce, deux jeunes filles aux airs innocents tentaient de prendre en cachette des photos de Sirius, grâce à leur appareil magique super performant.

Et Remus avait beau essayer de faire abstraction des rires suraigus des filles, des détonations des cartes explosives, des conversations animées des élèves, ou encore des flashs de l'appareil photo magique, il n'y parvenait pas…!

Aussi, son irritation atteint-elle son comble quand, une fois sa partie achevée, Sirius le rejoint sur le divan avec la discrétion d'une horde de centaures. Peu précautionneux de nature, le beau tombeur s'était littéralement jeté sur le coussin d'à côté, faisant rebondir tout le fauteuil, le tout ponctué par un long soupir bruyant de bien-être:

- Rhaaa! Qu'est ce qu'on est bien, quand même, à Poudlard!

Remus, contenant d'abord la colère qui grondait en lui, et sans décoller son regard du bouquin, marmonna à l'intention de son ami:

- Surtout quand on fait abstraction des cours, comme toi et James le faites si bien…

- ...et des devoirs! renchérit Sirius, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une éloge supplémentaire. L'important c'est de réussir en fin d'année, pas vrai? Ha ha! Je crois que je n'ai pas encore été une seule fois en cours de Divination depuis le début de l'année…!

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.  
Lupin, grandement motivé par ses pulsions animalières, referma brusquement son manuel des _Grandes comparaisons des Runes Anciennes_ et dévisagea sévèrement le jeune Black.  
Sirius, sans comprendre, lui souriait béatement.  
Après une longue inspiration pleine de plaintes contenues, Remus lâcha enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en un sermon plutôt corsé:

- Ne pas suivre les cours, pour toi et James, passe encore! Car - par on ne sait qu'elle odieuse infamie - le destin vous a fourni un sens de la débrouillardise plutôt aiguisé… Mais je ne supporte pas que vous entraîniez ce pauvre Peter là-dedans!

- Ce "pauvre" Peter est assez grand pour faire ces choix, il me semble.

- Par Godric Gryffondor, Sirius! Grandis un peu! Tu sais bien que son niveau n'est déjà pas brillant à la base, alors, pas besoin de lui faire manquer des cours en plus! Bien sur, vous ne pensez pas aux conséquences... Car, au final, qui doit rester de longues heures aux côtés de Peter pour lui expliquer encore et encore la matière? Qui doit toujours se le coltiner comme voisin de banc pour l'aider pendant les cours? Qui doit intervenir auprès des professeurs pour fournir des excuses justifiant son absence? Moi, moi et encore moi!!

Puis, saisissant les épaules de Sirius et le secouant comme un saule cogneur endormi, il lui hurla à la face:

- Hé bien, tu sais quoi, Sirius?! J'en ai marre!! Je suis à bout! Assez! Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir une vie après les cours, et ne pas passer mon temps à corriger vos devoirs! Moi aussi j'aimerais sortir avec des filles, jouer à des batailles de cartes explosives, le soir, avec ma cousine, ou encore m'engouffrer des chaudrons aux chocolats, sans craindre de salir les pages de mes cours! … Voilà!

Sirius, à la fois surpris et amusé, le regarda un petit moment sans rien dire, comme la douzaine d'élèves présents dans la salle. Pour finir, il haussa des épaules en souriant, et répondit avec une désinvolture à faire pâlir James Potter:

- Mais, enfin, Remus: tu n'as pas de cousine…!

Tout le monde explosa de rire. James, couché sur le sol, tapait son poing contre le tapis en hurlant d'hilarité. Andromeda et Ted avaient presque les larmes aux yeux et se roulaient par terre.

Furieux, Remus se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle commune à grandes enjambées, son manuel sous le bras. Avant de monter les escaliers de pierre qui menaient au dortoir, il se retourna, et jeta son bouquin sur la tête de Sirius. Ce dernier l'évita avec adresse, ne prêtant même plus attention à son ami, et tapa dans la main que James lui offrait.

- Tu parles d'un chien! marmonna furieusement Remus avant de gravir les marches quatre par quatre.

Après quelques secondes de rire commun, les élèves retournèrent vaquer à leur activité habituelle. James prit place dans le canapé à côté de Sirius et afficha une petite moue navrée.

- Quand même, glissa t'il à l'oreille du jeune et beau Black. T'y as été un peu fort, tu trouves pas? Pour une fois qu'il s'exprimait, ce pauvre Lupi-chounet.

- Je sais, mais j'n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, sourit malicieusement Black. De toute façon, j'aurais bien le temps de me faire pardonner ce soir. Je te rappelle que tu as une retenue chez Crobs, mon vieux. Et Peter reste ici pour réviser son cours d'Enchantements. Bref, je vais me retrouver seul avec ce bon vieux loup-garou dans la cabane hurlante…!

- Grrrrr, fit James avec un regard fauve et sensuel. Une grande maison rien que pour vous deux...!

- En admettant qu'il ne veuille pas me dévorer, y'a de quoi s'amuser, en effet, rit Sirius.

James bondit ensuite sur ses deux pieds, bailla longuement en se cambrant, les bras au-dessus de la tête, puis salua Sirius:

- Je dois y aller, vieux frère. Crobs m'attend à 18H00 dans son bureau.

- Une idée sur la future torture que ce fou va t'infliger?

- Aucune. Mais bon, tant qu'il ne m'enferme pas avec ta cousine dans un placard, tout me va.

- Comment? fit Sirius sans comprendre. Andromeda? Mais c'est une fille sympa, voyons!

- Mais non, je ne parlais pas d'Andromeda!

Sirius réfléchit un instant avant de conclure:

- Eh bien, puisque cette chère Bellatrix a fini l'école il y a deux ans, je suppose donc que tu parles de Narcissa Black.

- Tout juste.

- Excuse moi, James… J'ai tendance à oublier que cette immonde horreur décolorée fait partie du genre humain… et, qui plus est, de ma famille.

- Je compatis.

Sirius se renfrogna soudain puis, le regard sombre, maugréa dans sa bouche:

- Et dire que mon crétin de petit frère rentre l'année prochaine à Poudlard.

- Regulus, c'est bien ça?

- Ouai… J'en ai déjà des frissons dans le dos. Le connaissant, il m'espionnera sans arrêt, ravi de raconter en détails à ma mère comment je déshonore si bien la famille.

- Bah, de toute façon, il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'il se retrouve à Serpentard, comme tout tes ancêtres. Après tout, Andromeda et toi êtres les seules exceptions…. Oups! faut que j'y aille! Crobs m'attends! A demain matin, alors, fit le jeune Potter en s'éloignant.

Arrivé devant le portait de la grosse dame, il se ravisa et ajouta à l'intention de Sirius:

- Et ne fait pas trop de bêtise avec Remus! Je tiens à retrouver le lit de la cabane hurlante intact, au cas où j'y emmènerais un jour Evans!

Pour tout réponse, James reçut un coussin dans la figure, signe qu'il était temps de fuir.

Une fois seul dans son grand canapé, Sirius jaugea du regard la foule autour de lui. Hélas, aucune silhouette ne retint son attention: personne à draguer, personne à chambrer. Bref, il prit la sage décision de rejoindre Remus dans sa chambre et de s'excuser pour sa blague infâme.

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Il quitta donc la salle commune de Gryffondor, et emprunta le sombre escalier de pierre jusqu'à son dortoir. Après avoir toqué deux petits coups secs qui, bien sur, restèrent sans réponse, il pénétra dans la chambre circulaire. La lumière tamisée qui se reflétait sur les lourdes tentures pourpres des baldaquins baignait la pièce d'un amalgame de couleurs chaleureuses. Remus, assis en tailleur sur son lit, lui faisait dos. Sirius s'approcha tranquillement de lui:

- Hé, Moony, je…

- Non, s'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas, l'interrompit Remus, sans même un regard ni un geste. Je ne vaudrais surtout pas que ta _précieuse_ arrogance en prenne un coup.

- Roooh, Moony, protesta Black. Tu vas pas me faire la tête, hein?

Il se posa sur le matelas, à côté de lui, et répéta en essayant de capter son regard:

- hein, hein?... Evidement que je vais m'excuser. Ce n'était pas très gentil, ce que j'ai dis. Mais tu aurais pu le prendre sur le ton de l'humour, non? Si t'avais ri un bon coup avec les autres, on n'en serait pas là…

- Seulement, je ne riais pas du tout _moi_! expliqua t'il en acceptant enfin de regarder Sirius droit dans les yeux. J'étais même très sérieux!

Puis, d'une gorge étrangement nouée, les yeux brillants de déception, il avoua tristement, à voix basse:

- Sirius… Sirius… Tu te rends compte qu'aucune fille ne m'a jamais embrassé?

Black écarquilla des yeux, comme s'il venait de tomber nez à nez avec une Héléanore chantant du Carpenters. Autant dire quelque chose d'ahurissant.

- Non, sans blague… C'est vrai?

- Tu réagis comme James, confessa amèrement Remus, les yeux dans le vide. Quand il a appris que ce soir, c'était pleine lune, il a aussi sorti un "sans blague?... c'est vrai?". Et, tu vois, c'est ça le problème: vous ne pensez jamais qu'à vous. … Comprends moi bien: je ne remet pas en doute notre amitié, mais… c'est tellement dur pour moi, de me sentir différent, alors que toi… toi et James vous êtes si semblables!

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis là. Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme James ou comme moi! Imagine les Maraudeurs sans Remus: ce serait la foire intégrale. Personne pour rattraper nos gaffes, ou nous sortir du pétrin… Tu es le seul gars sensé de la bande… T'es primordial, mec! Ton rôle est capital, crucial… je dirais même, _essentiel_! Et on t'adore comme tu es.

Remus remit une de ses longues mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un air peu convaincu, puis il soupira en avouant d'un air maussade:

- Mouai… Seulement, tu vois, ce rôle commence à sérieusement me pomper…

Sirius le tapa amicalement à l'épaule et lui dit sur un ton réconfortant:

- Allez vieux! T'es déprimé parce que t'es dans ta phase "loup-garou". Demain, après une bonne nuit dans la cabane hurlante, tout ira mieux, tu verras.

Il y eut un petit silence cordial, comme si leurs deux esprits s'accordaient sur le chemin de la réconciliation. Mais Sirius gâcha tout (encore une fois):

- Sinon, c'est vrai que tu n'as _jamais_ embrassé_ personne_?

Lupin détourna ses yeux en rougissant atrocement. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans ses mains et marmonna sur un ton gêné:

- …je suis pathétique, pas vrai?

Dans la pénombre de ses paumes, le jeune homme se renfrogna comme un gamin embarrassé.  
_Comment avait-il osé?_ _…Avouer à Black qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne! alors que Sirius devait bien déjà avoir couché avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard!  
_Puis, soudain, Remus perçut une étrange caresse le long de ses doigts. Déconcerté, il écarta les mains de son visage pour voir qu'elle était la raison d'un tel contact, et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius.

- On peut arranger ça, murmura Sirius, étrangement proche.

Là, soit qu'il eut peur de voir ce qui allait se produire, soit qu'il le désirait secrètement, Remus ferma instinctivement ses paupières, et sentit la délicieuse chaleur des lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes.  
Il se crispa comme sous l'effet d'un _stupefix_, de tas de pensées incohérentes lui traversant l'esprit.  
Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement quand la main de Sirius agrippa ses cheveux et renforça leur étreinte. Quand leurs bouches se détachèrent, Remus rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait, et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Black, très amusé, souriait fièrement à son ami.

- Sympa comme premier baiser, hein, Moony? T'aurais pu tomber plus mal…

Et comme Remus ouvrait maintenant une bouche de poisson mort, Sirius en profita pour recommencer, s'élançant vivement vers les lèvres de son ami. Dès que leurs langues se frôlèrent, Remus traissaillit.  
Un grand frisson tiède et euphorisant traversa tout son corps, jusqu'à atteindre une partie très sensible de son anatomie. Sirius redressa son torse athlétique, puis enfouit à nouveaux ses mains dans la chevelure de Remus.  
Après avoir poussé une plainte très virile et gorgée de désir, Sirius fit glisser ses mains jusqu'ai bassin de son ami. S'en fut trop pour le pauvre Moony qui goûtait pour la première fois de sa vie à des approches aussi intimes.  
Pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps, et ainsi risquer de gâcher leur longue amitié, Remus se détacha brusquement de son compagnon, se cognant contre l'une des barres en bois du lit.  
Il plaqua aussitôt une main devant la bouche et s'exclama, la bouche encore empreinte du délicieux goût de Black:

- Sirius, par la barbe Merlin! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?!

- Ha, ça va, hein! fit le jeune Black en closant à moitié ses paupières, d'une manière presque féline. Avoue que tu viens de vivre le plus beau moment de ta vie.

- Mais, mais, mais,… balbutia Remus en virant au rouge pivoine. Là n'est pas la question! TU M'AS VOLE MON PREMIER BAISER, ESPECE D'ABRUTI!

Sirius éclata de rire en subissant joyeusement les coups d'oreiller que Lunard lui infligeait. S'en suivit une sympathique bataille de polochon, pendant laquelle les deux amis réussirent à se convaincre que ces deux baisers n'avaient rien signifié de plus qu'un jeu. Un simple jeu.

**§**

Le lendemain matin, Patmol se réveilla à l'aube sur le lit de la cabane hurlante, entre des draps mauves déchirés. Plusieurs plaies au travers de ses poils hirsutes livraient un bien sombre témoignage des combats qui s'étaient déroulés la veille au soir dans cette maison.  
Le chien releva sa tête, et remarqua alors la présence de Remus à ses côtés.  
Il se métamorphosa en Sirius et quitta le lit confortable. S'approchant de la glace brisée, appuyée contre le mur de la chambre, il regarda le triste résultat de son reflet. Plusieurs blessures saignaient encore.

Sirius suivit du regard un rayon de soleil qui s'infiltrait entre deux planches d'une fenêtre condamnée, et éclairait faiblement le large lit. Patmol y avait peut-être dormi une heure, maximum deux. Sur le drap mauve froissé, Lupin sommeillait encore à poing fermé. Quelques longs poils hirsutes sur ses mains disparaissaient doucement au fur à et mesure que le soleil se levait. La métamorphose du loup-garou s'achevait, et Remus retrouvait son enveloppe charnelle originelle.

Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le matelas et se pencha par-dessus son ami pour assister à son réveil. Les paupières de Remus ne tardèrent pas à frétiller. D'une voix calme et basse, Black susurra à l'adresse de son ami:

- Il est temps de se lever, mon loup... Pas trop fatigué?

Remus bailla avant de répondre:

- Waah! Si. …Horriblement fatigué… oh, mais! Sirius! Tu saignes!

Remus se redressa vivement, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait pu blesser son ami.

- Ben oui, fit simplement Sirius en refermant précipitamment sa chemise. Une fois que tu as eu achevé la dernière chaise de la salle-à-manger, il ne restait plus grand-chose pour faire joujou. A part un beau gros chien… Le problème, c'est que les loup-garou ne mesurent pas trop leur force, haha!

Les yeux de Remus tremblaient de peur. Une main devant sa bouche, il murmura d'une voix effrayée:

- Mais, c'est horrible, je suis un monstre! J'en viens même à blesser me propres amis!

- T'emballes pas, Remus, tenta de le rassurer Black en aplatissant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Quelques coups de griffes, c'est pas bien méchant. J'irais chez Pomfresh et elle me fera disparaître tout ça. Et puis, d'habitude, il y a James pour contenir tes écarts.

Sirius regarda sa montre. La faible lueur qui éclairait la chambre lui permit d'y lire l'heure.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on a intérêt à déguerpir d'ici au plus vite. Les cours commencent bientôt. Et je sais pas pour toi, mais, moi, je meurs de faim!

Remus, encore un peu sous le choc, acquiesça silencieusement. Sirius se leva et lui tendit sa main pour le sortir du lit. Une fois debout, face à face, le jeune Black rajouta avec insouciance:

- Ta chemise est pleine de mes poils noirs.

- Ha, pardon, fit Remus en examinant son torse. J'ai du m'endormir sur toi. Enfin... sur Patmol, quoi…

- Bah, c'était plutôt confortable, fit Black avec un joyeux clin d'oeil.

Puis, des gargouillis d'estomac leur rappelèrent qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner. Black saisit la cape d'invisibilité de James, ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs qu'ils avaient enfermés la veille dans la commode de la chambre, puis il quittèrent le lieu par le souterrain habituel.

Après s'être assis à la table bondée des Gryffondor à côté de James et Peter, la première chose qui fit Sirius fut de se servir un grand café noir. Remus l'imita et, le nez dans leurs bols fumants, les deux amis se passèrent de tous commentaires.

- Ben dis donc, fit James. Vous avez vraiment l'air crevés, les gars...

- Mais non, mais non, marmonna Sirius entre deux gorgées. On a juste passé la nuit à déchiqueter du mobilier, tu vois bien qu'on pète la forme.

- Et ta retenue chez Crobs? demanda Lupin.

- Une horreur! raconta le jeune Potter avant de vivement croquer dans son toast à la confiture. Ce vieux débris m'a fait astiquer les toilettes des filles avec une brosse à dent. Interdiction d'user de ma baguette magique, bien sur. Mais, je dois reconnaître que, sans lui, un message très important ne m'aurait jamais été délivré…!

- Ha oui, et quel message? demanda Sirius en se réservant du café, à moitié intéressé.

Mais ce fut Peter qui, vraisemblablement excité d'avoir été le premier dans la confidence, termina l'histoire:

- Sur l'une des portes des toilettes, un grand cœur contenant "James + Lily" a été gravé en rouge par une fille!

- Je savais qu'Evans était folle de moi! conclut vivement James en bombant son torse.

A ce moment très précis, sans que quiconque n'y prête attention, Narcissa, la grande cousine de Sirius, quitta la table des Serpentard et se dirigea promptement vers celle des Gryffondor. Elle se plaça devant le jeune Black, raide comme un piquet. On put deviner qu'elle réprimait toute la profonde révulsion qu'elle ressentait envers son cousin, avant de lui annoncer:

- Sirius, j'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de mon père.

Le jeune Black émergea de sa tasse de café. A grande peine, il leva ses yeux accablés par de lourds cernes vers Narcissa et lui répondit sans enthousiasme:

- Vraiment? Et que me veut ce bon oncle Cygnus..?

- Il tient à te prévenir, toi et ma … _sœur_ (elle avait mentionné Andromeda comme s'il avait s'agi d'un monstre répugnant), que vous êtes tous les deux priés de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de Noël.

C'était la pire des nouvelles qui pouvait tomber pour le jeune Sirius. Un étrange gargouillis de peur, de colère et de déception remua le fond de son estomac.

- Mais… pourquoi? s'étonna t'il, ses yeux traduisant " qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal pour mériter ça? "

- Si je le savais, siffla orgueilleusement Narcissa avant de tourner vivement des talons.

Sans doute se sentait-elle souillée d'avoir du parler avec un Gryffondor, traître à sa famille, aussi s'enfuit-elle de la grande salle d'un pas pressé.

- Hé ben, fit James. Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Patmol. Moi qui comptais t'inviter à passer quelques jours à la maison…

Sirius tourna son regard inquiet vers son meilleur ami.

- Corny, qu'est ce que je vais faire? C'est l'horreur! passer les vacances de Noël avec toute la famille Black?! … Je vais mourir! Je préfère encore survivre durant ces deux semaines en me cachant dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard!

- Moi, je me demanderais plutôt _pourquoi_, l'interrompit son ami. D'habitude, ta mère et ton père sont bien contents de pouvoir te laisser à Poudlard pendant le congé. Tout comme ton oncle Cygnus et ta tante Druella préfère y laisser Andromeda…! C'est étrange, cette obligation à rentrer à la maison...

Peter qui venait d'avaler sa cinquième tranche de bacon, prit part à la conversation:

- Dis, Sirius, tu sais pourquoi ton père ne t'a pas directement prévenu?

- Impossible, expliqua calmement le jeune homme. Les chouettes des Black sont éduquées pour ne délivrer des messages qu'aux occupant de la table Serpentard. Elles ont l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher des autres élèves… Alors, après Bellatrix, c'est au tour de Narcissa de jouer au facteur intermédiaire…

Sirius s'enfonça profondément dans sa chaise en croisant les bras, visiblement mécontent. Il remarqua alors que Lupin s'endormait doucement dans son assiette. Il lui fit une grande tape dans le dos pour le réveiller et s'exclama:

- Woh, Remus! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser! Nous sommes Mardi, et le train pour la gare de Kingcross part Vendredi soir. Cela nous laisse exactement quatre jours pour trouver un pan génial, afin que j'évite ce désastre. Il faut activer tes petits neurones.

- Laisse moi en paix, Sirius, bailla son ami, les yeux mi-clos. J'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça, et je suis trop fatigué que pour réfléchir.

- … même si je te promets une récompense? lui murmura Sirius en se penchant félinement vers lui.

James tiqua, les observant d'une manière intriguée, les oreilles aux aguets.

Remus, son esprit trop épuisé que pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille, ne saisit pas tout de suite la nuance:

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demanda t'il sans comprendre.

- Tu sais bien... Cette première expérience très enrichissante que tu as connue grâce à moi! Eh bien, je te promets une nouvelle leçon particulière si tu m'aides, lui susurra Black, les yeux dans les yeux.

Remus, saisissant subitement ce à quoi il faisait allusion, rougit horriblement et s'empressa de cacher son visage derrière son bol de café. Sirius rit aux éclats, tandis que James secoua de la tête d'un air atterré en marmonnant:

- Et dire que hier soir, tu me traitais d'infidèle…

Voyant qu'Andromeda déjeunait en compagnie de son petit copain, Ted Tonks, avec d'autres septième année de Gryffondor à quelques sièges de là, Sirius se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle pour aussitôt lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle.  
En voyant approcher son cousin, Andromeda leva ses yeux de son bol de céréales et le salua gentiment:

- Bonjour, Sirius… Quelque chose à m'annoncer?

- Oui. Mauvaise nouvelle, cousine. Il semblerait que nous soyons obligés de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances.

La jeune fille fut tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha sa cuillère. Celle-ci retomba brutalement dans ses céréales, et du lait éclaboussa la table.

- Comment?! cria t'elle, soudain livide. Mais… pourquoi?!

- Je n'en sais rien. Ta sœur vient de me passer le message sans plus de commentaires. C'est ton père qui a écrit. … Il va falloir se serrer les coudes. Ca risque d'être l'enfer au souper de Noël.

Andromeda, plus blanche qu'un linge, semblait vraiment horrifiée par la nouvelle. Ted posa aussitôt affectueusement sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et lui demanda:

- Ca va, mon ange? On dirait que tu te sens mal…

La jeune fille tourna de l'oeil, puis, glissant de sa chaise, tomba lourdement sur le sol. Aussitôt, Sirius sauta fougueusement par-dessus la table, renversant un pichet de jus de citrouille au passage, et vint la secourir, aider par Ted. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, alors que la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente, se laissa faire comme un pantin. A deux, ils la portèrent à tout vitesse à l'infirmerie, se questionnant sur la raison d'une si vive réaction. Quand Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte à Black, elle faillit s'en étrangler:

- Par la morsure d'un Magyar à pointes! Black! Encore vous? Allez-vous donc me ramener toutes les filles de Poudlard ainsi?!

Ted alla coucher Andromeda sur le lit le plus proche. La jeune fille ouvrit enfin les yeux, sous le regard soulagé de son petit ami. Seulement, à peine reprit t'elle conscience qu'elle saisit la bassine posée sur la table de chevet et vomit dedans.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! répétait Madame Pomfresh, toute émoustillée.

Elle lui prit son pouls, vérifia sa température, puis demanda enfin:

- Que s'est-il passé? A t'elle été victime d'un sortilège? A t'elle avalé une potion ?

- Non, rien de tout ça, expliqua Sirius. On lui parlait seulement quand elle a soudain eu un malaise.

- Andro ne va pas très bien, depuis quelques jours, confessa Ted. Elle se sent souvent faible…

Quand Andromeda eut fini de vomir, elle se laissa retomber de fatigue sur son oreiller et réclama à boire. Madame Pomfresh fit aussitôt apparaître un verre d'eau.

- Ma pauvre petite, je crains que vous traîniez un mauvais sort depuis quelques jours, diagnostiqua t'elle. Je vais vous donner une potion fortifiante, en espérant que vous ne la régurgiterez pas…

Puis, se tournant vers les deux jeunes hommes, elle les pria de sortir:

- Merci de l'avoir accompagnée, mais il faut la laisser en paix, à présent. Elle a besoin de repos.

Avant que Sirius ne franchisse la porte, Madame Pomfresh le retint par le bras. Elle examina son torse et remarqua une petite griffe, près de sa clavicule, à moitié cachée par le col de sa chemise.

- Attendez une seconde, Black, que je vous donne une pommade pour ces vilaines estafilades…

Elle fouilla un moment dans l'armoire à pharmacie puis lui remit entre les mains un petit flacon dont Sirius avait l'habitude d'user, les lendemains de pleine lune.

- Vous connaissez le traitement, dit-elle rapidement. A appliquer en fin de journée sur les blessures.

- Merci, miss, dit gentiment Sirius avec un regard plein de gratitude.

- Allez! Filez, à présent. Les cours vont commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Et elle referma la porte de l'infirmerie aussitôt que Sirius l'eut franchie.

**§**

- Potter, SILENCE! vociféra McGonagall.

La jeune professeur de métamorphose se dirigea droit vers lui, au fond de la classe. Ses lunettes en triangle qui rendait son visage si sévère semblait accroître la terrifiante haine qu'on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux.

-Ha! Si seulement vos points pouvaient traduire votre maturité !!

Elle plaqua devant lui son carnet de notes, bilan de son premier trimestre en chaque matière. Puis, se tournant vers son voisin, elle lâcha avec une pointe d'offuscation:

- Félicitations, Black ! Vous avez parfaitement réussi votre session! Seul votre comportement exécrable fait tache noir sur le tableau. Parlez encore une fois avec Potter, et je vous colle une retenue avant que vous ne quittiez Poudlard !

- En voila une bonne idée, murmura Sirius vers James. Au moins, j'aurais une bonne excuse pour ne pas rentrer à la maison.

Les quatre derniers jours avaient filé sans qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne puisse aider Sirius ou Andromeda dans leur malheur. James roula des yeux, prit le rapport que McGonagall venait de lui jeter sur son banc, et répondit:

- Et quand ton père apprendra la cause de ton retard, il te sommera de rentrer, et te tueras. Mauvaise idée, Patmol. Tâche juste de prendre ton courage à deux mains.

McGonagall, une fois sa ronde terminée, se replaça devant la classe, et rappela aux élèves qu'il était grand temps de boucler leurs valises.

- Le train part comme toutes les années, cet après midi, dès 16h00. Les retardataires seront abandonnés sur le quai. Il me reste à vous dire au revoir. Je vous retrouve le 1er janvier à la première heure.

Et elle quitta la pièce avant qu'aucun élève n'ait pu même se lever de son banc, en claquant la porte.

-Tcheu ! fit James. Il était temps que les vacances arrivent ! Je n'aurait pas supporter cette folle un cours de plus.

Sirius, étrangement las, aurait quant à lui supporter 100 cours supplémentaires avec sa professeur de Métamorphoses, si cela lui avait permit d'éviter sa famille...

**§**

Le train émit un long gémissement, et de la vapeur d'eau, sous forme d'une épaisse fumée condensée, s'échappa de la cheminée. Le Poudlard Express s'embraya aussitôt après, et commença à avancer doucement.  
Sirius, le visage scotché contre la fenêtre, regardait la gare de Pré-au-lard s'éloigner petit à petit, signe que son calvaire s'approchait.

- C'était une bon premier trimestre, déclara Peter de sa voix fluette.

- Je crois que James a battu son record de retenues, dit Remus. Tout de même : échanger l'inoffensif Orchidea du professeur de botanique par une Carnivoria ! Il aurait put être blessé…

- Ca valait la peine, répondit James. Lily a été ravie de recevoir cette Orchidea pour Noël. Grâce à ce cadeau, j'ai pu l'accompagner au petit souper de Slugorhn! Laissez-moi les vacances, et je vous assure qu'elle tombera dans mes bras!

Sirius restait silencieux. Il redoutait l'arrivée à la gare. Il aurait voulu que ce trajet en train soit éternel: lui, assis sur cette banquette, en compagnie de ses trois meilleurs amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte de leur compartiment. Peter bondit sur ses pieds, trottina jusqu'à la porte, et ouvrit. Andromeda Black entra, visiblement perturbée:

- Ha, Sirius, je te trouve enfin! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux tremblants. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu en aurais appris plus sur la raison pour laquelle nous devons rentrer?

Peter, James et Remus observait la nouvelle venue attentivement, alors que Sirius, lui, restait rêveur contre la vitre.

- Pas plus que toi, Andro, finit-il par murmurer. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas plutôt poser cette question à Narcissa? C'est ta sœur, après tout…

- Tu sais bien qu'elle me parler à peine, Sirius. Nous sommes des parias, à leurs yeux. Mais, de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir…

Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius, forçant James à se pousser sur le côté. Le jeune Black tourna enfin les yeux du paysage et regarda sa cousine avec curiosité. Ses mains tremblaient, et des veines de nervosité étaient apparues sur sa gorge. D'une voix fébrile, elle annonça enfin:

- Sirius je… c'est affreux. Je… je suis enceinte.

Black écarquilla ses yeux de manière effroyables alors que les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient retenu une exclamation stupéfaite.

- Enceinte? répéta Sirius sans y croire. Mais… de qui?

- De Ted, bien sur. Je viens de l'apprendre hier. La raison de mes malaises, mes vomissements… C'était le bébé!

- Et… Oncle Cygnus? Fit Sirius. Il est au courant? Ou ta mère?

- Bien sur que non! s'exclama t'elle, subitement nerveuse. Ni mon père ni ma mère ne savent que je sors avec un sang-mêlé. Ils m'enverraient aussitôt finir mon année à Durmstrang. Alors, tu t'imagines, leur annoncer que je suis enceinte de lui…!? J'ose à peine croire ce qu'ils ferraient du bébé...

Black marqua un petit silence. Lui qui croyait sa situation peu enviable, ce n'était rien comparé à celle de cette pauvre Andromeda. Depuis combien de temps gardait-elle ce lourd secret? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas du pleurer ou se sentir terrifiée à l'idée d'être découverte avec Ted?

Essayant de la rassurer, Black lui serra amicalement la main et lui proposa quelques solutions:

- Ecoute, Andro, quoi qu'il advienne, je serais de toute façon toujours de ton côté. Je suis sure que notre oncle Alphard t'aidera. C'est le seul digne de confiance. Surtout, n'en glisse pas un mot à tes sœurs. Elles iraient aussitôt le raconter à tes parents.

Des larmes commençaient à naître dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais on devinait bien qu'elle se sentait réconfortée par les paroles de Sirius.

- Que… que dois-je faire? souffla t'elle en séchant maladroitement ses pleurs d'une main tremblante.

- Pense à Cedrella, ou à Isla Black, suggéra Sirius, se souvenant des deux noms calcinées sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Toutes deux se sont enfuies pour se marier avec des sang-mêlées, et je suis certain qu'elles ont été très heureuses de leur choix. Il n'y a pas lieu que tu t'inquiètes: tu vas t'en sortir, avec l'aide de Ted.

Elle renifla bruyamment en reprenant courage. Curieusement, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Héléanore. Elles avaient le même nez, et la même façon de pleurer fièrement.

- Tu as raison, Sirius. Je ne devrais pas avoir honte de moi. C'est de ma famille dont je devrais avoir honte.

- Bien dit! s'exclama soudain James d'une manière exaltée. Haut les cœurs, Andromeda! L'amour triomphera! ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!

Sans doute pensait-il lui-même à Lily Evans en clamant ses mots. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant James sauter sur sa banquette, et brandir une épée invisible dans les airs. Sirius la serra fortement dans ses bras pour compléter de la rassurer.

- Allez, fit-il en se détachant de sa cousine. Va vite retrouver ton Ted, et dit lui que tout se passera bien.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges de larmes, mais il y brillait maintenant une courageuse lueur d'espoir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas déterminé. Avant de disparaître dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers les trois Maraudeurs une dernière fois, et leur dit:

- Si c'est un garçon, je l'appellerai Sirius. Et si c'est une fille, Nymphadora.

Puis elle franchit le seuil et s'éloigna vers un autre compartiment.

Quand le nom "Nymphadora" avait été prononcé, Remus avait senti un drôle de pincement au cœur, sans en saisir le sens. Il n'y prêta pas plus ttention, incapable d'ailleurs d'en comprendre la signification sur le moment.  
Pourtant, bien des années plus tard, il allait s'en souvenir très clairement, et le réel sens de cette étrange perturbation allait se révéler à lui.

**cut section--- § ---cut section**

Sur le quai de la gare King Cross, les premiers parents des Maraudeurs qui se dessinèrent dans l'abondante foule furent ceux de Peter.  
Son père, un homme très corpulent au triple menton, habillé d'une vieille robe de sorcier rapiécé, et sa mère, grande, fine, et à la mâchoire de cheval, se tenaient debout, à une dizaine de mètre de la porte par laquelle nos quatre amis étaient sortis du train.  
Peter se tourna aussitôt vers ses trois compères et grimaça:

- Bah! Je dois déjà y aller, les gars!

Il leur tapa dans la main puis, traînant sa grosse valise, rejoint sa famille, plutôt rebutante et peu accueillante à première vue.  
Presque aussitôt après que Peter s'en soit allé, une agréable voix grave surprit les trois amis restants:

- Ah, te voilà, James!

James, Sirius et Remus se retournèrent à l'entente de ce ton familier.

Charlus et Dorea Potter, les parents du fier Cornedrue, étaient apparu derrière eux, le visage irradiant de contentement.  
Chacun des deux parents portait une magnifique robe de sorcier pourpre brodée d'or et avait revêtu une cape noire flambante neuve sur leurs épaules. Deux elfes de maison les suivaient docilement.  
Madame Potter scintillait de bijoux divers. Un diadème incrusté de rubis, magnifiquement posé sur ses longs cheveux lisses et soyeux, lui donnait des airs de reine. Autour de la taille de Charlus, une large ceinture de cuir aux ornements dorés soutenait plusieurs bourses de Gallions. Au premier coup d'oeil, on devinait qu'ils étaient de sang pur, ...et riches.  
Très riches!

- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, fit James en les embrassant.

- Quelle chance de t'avoir dénicher si tôt dans cette foule, mon chéri! s'exclama Madame Potter. Ne tardons pas, d'accord? Dis au revoir à tes amis, et allons-nous en. La calèche nous attend dehors.

Les yeux de Remus restaient étrangement fixés sur la gracieuse silhouette de Dorea. Si la belle sorcière n'avait pas eu dix ans de plus que lui, on aurait pu le croire amoureux d'elle.

James serra brièvement la main de ses deux amis et leur dit quelques derniers mots en passant:

- Remus, n'hésite pas à m'écrire. Si jamais t'as le blues, tu es le bienvenu chez nous. … Pareil pour toi, Sirius. Si jamais ta famille te fait des emmerdes, tu sais à quelle porte sonner.

Charlus Potter tendit un bras imposant autour des épaules de son fils et l'entraîna avec lui, les deux petits elfes se chargeant de ses valises.  
Les deux Maraudeurs restant le regardèrent s'avancer dans la foule avec un petit regard envieux.

- En voilà qui doivent bien être reçus chez Gringotts, souffla brièvement Remus quand la famille Potter fut hors de vue.

- Façon plus polie de dire que leur coffre pète de thune.

- … C'est justement parce que ma tournure est plus _**polie**_ que je l'ai utilisée, Sirius! le gronda son ami. Mais j'imagine que ta propre famille ne doit pas être sur la paille...

- On se débrouille, on se débrouille, répondit modestement le jeune Black.

Remus agrippa la poignée de sa malle et décida qu'il était l'heure aussi pour lui de s'en aller:

- Bon, Sirius, nos chemins se séparent ici. Je vais aller attraper un taxi du côté moldu.

- Et moi je vois Andro, là-bas, fit Sirius en pointant une jeune fille dans la foule. Je vais la rejoindre... Histoire de ne pas rester tout seul comme un plouc.

Remus tendit sa main droite. Son ami regarda suspicieusement ce bras tendu puis, relevant les yeux sur le visage de Lupin, clama avec un sourire amusé:

- Allons, Lupi-chounet! Pas de ça entre nous!

Et il le prit vigoureusement dans ses bras, ne prêtant pas attention au regard d'une certaine Kathleen de Poufsouffle, qui s'empressa de chuchoter à son amie Jill, alors qu'elles passaient à côté d'eux:

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit!

Quand Remus fut libéré de l'étreinte de son ami, son visage avait reprit des couleurs et, à présent, il souriait aussi.

- Bye, Sirius. Et courage!

- Toi aussi, mon vieux!

Le jeune Black alla rejoindre sa cousine qui l'accueillit avec soulagement, contente de trouver une tête familière:

- Ha, Sirius, je suis heureuse de te voir! Narcissa a déjà rejoint mon père. Tes parents attendent au même endroit que les miens, tout au bout du quai.

- Je te suis, fit Sirius.

Ils agrippèrent leurs lourdes valises et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les autres élèves de Poudlard.  
Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir son père et sa mère, **Orion** et **Walburga** Black, à côté desquels se tenait fièrement son petit frère, **Regulus**.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient d'eux, Sirius vit la peur se peindre dans les yeux d'Andromeda. Elle fixait craintivement ses propres parents, **Cygnus** et **Druella** Black.  
Narcissa, et Bellatrix, aussi présentes, leur tournaient le dos et cachaient une troisième personne avec qui elles semblaient en grande discussion.  
Une fois le clan Black atteint, Orion claqua des doigts et Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, se saisit aussitôt des valises de Sirius, qu'elle alla porter sur un grand chariot métallique.  
Soudain conscientes de la présence de leur plus jeune sœur, **Narcissa** et **Bellatrix** se retournèrent vivement, et jaugèrent les deux nouveaux venus avec mépris.

- Bien! fit Orion. Il ne manque plus personne, à présent.

- Bonjour père, bonjour mère, dit sobrement Andromeda en baissant les yeux au sol, inclinant par deux fois la tête devant Cygnus et Druella.

Walburga fixa sévèrement son fils, le pressant de faire preuve de la même politesse que sa cousine envers ses géniteurs. Sirius soupira, puis salua ses parents, ainsi que son oncle et sa tante, en s'inclinant à contre cœur.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi t'es là, hein, cousin? lâcha méchamment Bellatrix en dévisageant Sirius.

- Non, répondit celui-ci en serrant les dents. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment est-il possible que tu sois devenue plus laide que tu ne l'étais déjà, Bellatrix...?

Walburga émit une plainte offusquée:

- Oh, Sirius! Présente _**immédiatement**_ tes excuses à ta cousine!

Andromeda, loin de défendre l'honneur de se propre sœur, prit aussitôt le parti de Sirius:

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé, tante Walburga!

- Comment oses-tu? siffla Narcissa, en tuant sa cadette du regard.

- Ne vient pas mettre ton gros nez là-dedans, toi, ricocha aussitôt Sirius. Bella est déjà assez peste pour vous deux!

- Peste?! répéta Bellatrix, offusquée. Hé bien, je préfère être une peste qu'un sale petit traître de Gryffondor! Mes sept années à Poudlard, je les ai suivie à Serpentard, moi!

- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de travail, sans doute, se moqua Sirius.

Une main fendit l'air et s'abattit sur la joue du jeune Black.  
Son père, Orion, venait de le gifler.  
Les yeux brillant de rage, mais pourtant vaincu, Sirius massa son visage douloureux avec sa main gauche.

- Il suffit, maintenant, Sirius! déclara gravement Orion, le souffle coupé, craignant sans doute d'attirer l'attention des passagers s'il élevait le ton. Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter la famille de mon frère, ou la maison de tes ancêtres!

Cygnus se racla la gorge:

- Urh hurm… Ce n'est rien, Orion. Nos enfants ont du caractère, voilà tout.

Puis, se tournant vers ses trois filles, il leur demanda dans le plus grand clame:

- Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda: tâchez d'arrêter ces enfantillages. Je ne veux plus d'arguments entre vous, est-ce clair?

Les trois sœurs acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Druella regarda gravement ses filles, sans néanmoins prendre la parole, car elle vivait sous la coupe de Cygnus, et n'intervenait que rarement.

- Bien, continua Orion, comme si la dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, Sirius...

Il tourna vivement son menton à la barbe noire vers Narcissa et Bellatrix. Ces deux dernières firent alors un pas de côté, afin de dévoiler une troisième silhouette, restée immobile et muette tout au long de l'altercation.

Quand Sirius vit le visage de l'énigmatique personne se démarquer de l'ombre, il n'en revint pas. Sa salive resta coincée quelque part dans sa gorge, devenue étrangement étroite. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée.  
Orion reprit ses explications:

- Sirius, Andromeda, je vous présente votre nouvelle sœur, et cousine. Les raisons de son adoption au sein de notre prestigieuse famille vous serons expliquer ultérieurement. Elle s'appelle…

-… Héléanore! finit Sirius en un souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune fille tendit sa fine main vernie de pourpre vers Sirius pour le saluer. Elle en profita pour donner une explication au reste de la famille interloquée:

- Nous nous connaissons déjà, en réalité. … N'est ce pas, _cher_ _frère_?

Sirius répondit à sa poignée de main sans trahir son étonnement.

- Oui, admit-il. Nous nous connaissons déjà.

Andromeda regarda respectivement Sirius et Héléanore, avec un air affolé collé sur le visage.

Les vacances risquaient d'être encore pires que prévues…

**§**

Cygnus, Druella et leurs trois filles avaient été invitées à dîner par Orion et Walburga, le soir même, dans la demeure du Square Grimmaud.  
Selon une vieille tradition, la famille Black devait se réunir la veille du nouvel an autour d'une table festive.  
Le lendemain, le traditionnel banquet des _Saints Descendant_ aurait lieu. Il s'agissait d'un grand rassemblement de plusieurs familles nobles au sang pur, dans les _Parcs Emeraudes, _qui jadis appartinrent à Salazar Sepentard lui-même.  
Sirius n'y avait plus mit les pieds depuis quatre ans, et s'en était fort bien porté. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pouvoir échapper ni au souper familial, ni au banquet de la noblesse.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés de King Cross, Kreattur et Merby, les deux elfes de maison, se précipitèrent des les cuisines du 12 square Grimmaud pour commencer à préparer le fastueux repas.  
Sirius, animé par le profond désir de s'isoler de sa famille, monta directement dans sa chambre, suivi par Andromeda. Héléanore, quant à elle, se vit attribuer une chambre par Walburga, dans laquelle elle disposa ses affaires. Elle logeait au deuxième étage, à côté du bureau d'Orion, dans une sombre pièce qui avait longtemps servit à abriter les trophées de la famille Black.

La chambre de Sirius se trouvait au troisième étage, juste en face de celle de son petit frère, Regulus. C'était les deux seules pièces du niveau. Quand il y pénétra, la première chose qu'il entreprit fut d'ouvrir les larges rideaux pourpres afin que la lumière du jour éclaire les lieux obscurs. Hélas, le soir tombait déjà, et les rayons du soleil déclinaient à l'horizon. Andromeda qui entra dans la chambre à sa suite pointa donc le plafond avec sa baguette magique et le lustre s'alluma instantanément.

Sirius posa sa lourde valise à côté de son lit, s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit sans tarder. Il en extirpa une longue bannière aux couleurs rouge et or, et la rajouta au mur où de nombreux emblèmes de lion rugissaient déjà.  
Andromeda inspecta la décoration de la chambre avec amusement:

- C'est étrange, dit-elle, que ta mère accepte les couleurs de Godric Gryffondor sous son propre toit.

- Elle ne les accepte pas, dit Sirius. Plusieurs fois, elle a tenté de tout arracher. Mais j'en connais un rayon sur les sorts de protection. J'ai collé le tout au mur avec des enchantements infaillibles.

Au milieu de la pièce, au-dessus de la cheminée, le dicton de Poudlard flottait fièrement: "Draco Dormens Nunquam Titillandus." Un conseil avisé que Sirius n'avait pourtant jamais suivi, trop occupé à courir le danger et braver l'interdit.

Sirius se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de sa valise et piocha une nouvelle décoration. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'une photo de lui, James, Remus et Peter, bras dessus, bras dessous, devant la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Derrière eux, les branches du Saule Cogneur frétillaient.

- Je me demande pourquoi ton père à adopter cette Héléanore! déclara soudain Andromeda, faisant sortir Sirius de sa rêverie.

Il plaqua la photo à côté d'autres posters et répondit:

- Moi aussi. Lui qui tient tant à ce que la lignée des Black soit préservée… Je me demande ce que ça cache.

Sirius continua de ranger ses affaires une par une. Il enfourna négligemment ses vêtements dans son armoire, (conscient que, de toute façon, Kreattur allait passer derrière lui), puis ajouta quelques enchantements pour protéger son mur, pour finir par poser divers objets sur sa commode: des livres, quelques fioles de potions, et des sacs de bonbons de chez HoneyDukes.  
Andromeda restait étrangement silencieuse. Sirius, une fois son rangement achevé, la dévisagea et la trouva fort pâle:

- Ca va, Andro?

Elle posa furtivement une main sur son ventre et souffla, les yeux vitreux:

- Oui… Ca va aller…

Et puis elle s'assit sur le lit de Sirius, et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le jeune Black se souvint soudain de son fragile état de santé. Il la regarda avec appréhension, comme secoué par l'idée que sa jeune cousine abritait une nouvelle vie dans son ventre.

- Ted m'a proposé de passer les vacances chez lui, dès que je le pourrai, expliqua t'elle pour combler le silence. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je devrais peut-être d'abord essayer d'en parler à ma mère, après tout…

- Lui dire que tu es enceinte?!

- Non, non! Jamais je n'oserai..! Pas si tôt!... Juste lui annoncer que je sors avec quelqu'un…

- Elle voudra aussitôt connaître son nom, prévint Black. Et quand elle apprendra qu'il n'est pas de sang pur, elle t'interdira de le fréquenter.

- C'est ce que je crains aussi… Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution: la fuite. Avant même qu'elle ne découvre que je sors avec Ted. Elle ne s'y attendra pas. Personne ne le saura…

- Sauf moi, dit Black en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Andromeda lui sourit.

- Oui. Sauf toi, Sirius…

Et elle fondit dans ses bras, à la fois pour se consoler et pour le remercier de son soutien.

**§**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kreattur annonça que le souper était servi. Andromeda et Sirius furent les derniers à s'attabler. La salle à manger était faiblement éclairée; seul un grand lustre accroché au plafond prodiguait de la lumière, ainsi que deux chandeliers d'argent sur la table.

Narcissa et Bellatrix, côte à côte, avaient revêtu une même robe argentée parsemée ici et là de plumes noires. Leurs yeux ressortaient joliment sous l'effet d'un épais crayon couleur ébène qu'elles avaient appliqué, sur et sous leurs paupières.

Orion et Cygnus présidaient la table à chaque extrémité, leur femme à leur droite et les enfants à la suite.  
Héléanore, frêle, le regard fuyant, se tenait à la gauche d'Orion, son nouveau père adoptif, et semblait beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'à la gare de King Cross. Elle jetait des regards inquiets au mobilier de la pièce en tortillant sa serviette en dessous de la table. L'apparition de Sirius et d'Andromeda sembla un peu la soulager.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants prirent place en silence. Toutes les chaises maintenant comblées, Orion fit un geste de la main, et toute la famille, à l'exception d'Héléanore, Sirius et Andromeda, levèrent leur verre et déclarèrent d'une même voix:

- " Toujours pur! "

Aussitôt après, Kreattur et Merby posèrent les plats sur la table, et se mirent à servir du vin aux convives. Une énorme dinde aux marrons, encore fumante, faisait office de pièce maîtresse au centre des différents mets. Dans une saucière, un coulis de betterave attira les faveurs de Regulus qui s'en servit abondamment. Bellatrix et Narcissa se passèrent le plat de salade, tandis que Sirius se servait sans délicatesse de pomme de terres à la crème.

- J'ai entendu que votre fille Narcissa fréquentait le brillant Lucius Malfoy, dit soudain Walburga à sa belle-sœur.

- Tout à fait, répondit Druella en jetant un regard fier à sa la jeune sorcière blonde. Un charmant jeune homme, ce Lucius. On ne pouvait rêver mieux pour notre fille adorée!

Sirius et Andromeda se concentrèrent sur leur nourriture, se retenant tant bien que mal de crier la vérité, selon laquelle Lucius n'était qu'une petite pourriture de charogne arrogante et vaniteuse.  
Ils évitèrent aussi de prendre part aux conversations à propos de la prochaine rentrée de Regulus à Poudlard, ou encore des résultats des A.S.P.I.C. de Narcissa-la-blonde-platine.  
Leur attention ne fut éveillée que quand Orion s'adressa à Héléanore, pour la première fois de la soirée:

- Ma chère enfant, nous allons t'adapter du mieux que nous le pourrons à notre famille. J'essaierais d'obtenir de Poudlard un changement de maison. Grâce au Ciel, le directeur est un ami.

- Mais... Pourquoi?

- Poufsouffle n'est pas une maison qui convient pour une jeune fille de ton rang, expliqua sobrement Orion.

- Mais, osa timidement Héléanore. Je… je suis très attachée à ma maison, monsieur. Toutes mes amies y sont et…

- Allons, allons ! interrompit l'homme au visage sévère. Tu auras un avenir bien plus brillant à Serpentard!

Sirius posa ses couverts et intervint avec courage:

- Père, vous savez tout comme moi que le choix du choixpeau est irrévocable.

Orion se renfrogna, sans regarder son fils aîné. Il but une gorgée de vin puis déclara pompeusement:

- Il y a déjà eu une erreur dans ma famille, Sirius. Je n'en tolérerai pas une deuxième..!

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour. Lui?! Une _**erreur**_?!

- Prend exemple sur ton frère, Regulus ! continua Orion, les traits crispés. Lui, au moins, sait honorer sa lignée!

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le cadet de la famille Black… qui s'empiffrait de cuisses de poulet!  
Sa mère, assise à ses côtés, lui donna un petit coup de serviette en dessous de la table, puis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Regulus reposa sa cuisse dégoulinante de coulis de betterave et s'essuya négligemment la bouche, pour faire bonne figure.

Une fois le repas achevé, la famille de Cygnus fut reconduite dans le hall.  
Sirius salua Andromeda avec plus de sympathie que ne l'avaient fait Regulus, Orion ou Walburga. Sa cousine, toujours aussi pâle, le remercia pour sa gentillesse, puis se sauva à la suite de ses deux sœurs…  
En la voyant descendre les marches du perron, Sirius eut un pincement au cœur: la pauvre allait désormais se retrouver seule face à ses démons. En quelque sorte, ils étaient semblables: prisonniers d'une destinée que tous deux répugnaient.

Comme Sirius regrettait Poudlard ! ses amis, ses professeurs, ses nuits de folies…! Là bas, c'était lui le roi! On l'aimait, et on l'adulait! Alors que, dans sa propre maison, là où il aurait du exercer tout ses atouts, il redescendait subitement au rang de paria…  
Le jeune homme quitta le hall d'entrée pour aussitôt aller se cloîtrer dans sa chambre.  
Là, il revêtit son pyjama, puis s'assetr face à son mur magique, débordant de couleurs et de souvenirs, une bougie à la main.  
Il se laissa bercé par les douces images de Gryffondor, et puis, gagné par la fatigue, se traîna jusque dans son lit et s'endormit.

Au milieu de la nuit, quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre…  
Sirius entendit des pas s'approcher de son lit, et attendit sans réagir. Comme il tournait le dos à la porte, il ne pouvait distinguer la silhouette de l'intrus. Seule la faible lumière d'une baguette magique se reflétait sur le mur face à lui.  
Soudain, il sentit une main légère se poser sur son épaule et le secouer doucement:

- Sirius? Sirius? souffla une voix fluette. C'est moi… Héléanore.

Il se redressa aussitôt, et la jeune fille se saisit.

- Héléanore ?! répéta-t-il d'une voix totalement réveillée. Que se passe t'il ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et murmura, sa baguette brillant toujours à côté de son visage:

- J'ai peur, Sirius! La chambre que Walburga m'a attribuée est atroce! Sur la cheminée, il y a une espèce de boule de cristal avec un crâne humain qui n'arrête pas de rire en silence. Et le tapis glisse sur le sol tout seul, comme s'il était vivant. Les rideaux s'agitent de temps en temps et émettent des bruits bizarres… J'étais tellement angoissée que je ne suis pas arrivée à m'endormir!

Sirius se tut, jouit quelques instants de son statut de protecteur, puis lui déclara sur un ton mesquin :

- Bienvenu chez les Black, soeurette !

Héléanore rougit de honte. Elle baissa les yeux et murmura:

- Je ne pensais pas que ta famille était si…

-… noire? finit Sirius sur un ton moqueur.

- Oui, c'est cela, admit Héléanore avec un petit sourire contraint.

- Chaque jour, c'est une descente aux enfers. Tu devras t'y faire. …Mais, dis moi, Héléanore, as-tu la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle tu te retrouves ici? Adoptée?

- Pas… pas précisément, bafouilla t'elle. C'était une des volontés de mon père, inscrite dans son testament. Il lègue plusieurs milliers de gallions à la famille Black. En retour, celle-ci doit me prendre en charge. Orion est venu me chercher hier, dans l'après-midi, et m'a brièvement expliquer mon nouveau statut. Puis nous sommes directement allés à la gare de King Cross. J'ai d'abord rencontré Bellatrix. Puis Narcissa, avant que toi et Andromeda n'arrivent. …Tous ce que je sais, c'est que mon papa connaissait ton père. Peut-être étaient-ils amis, ou cousins éloignés? ...Après tout, les Ripley ont un sang aussi pur que les Black. Ils se pourraient que l'on soit liés par je-ne-sais-quelle branche généalogique.

- Peut-être, admit Sirus.

Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux rougeâtre derrière son oreille. Elle battit deux fois de ses grands yeux noirs d'un air interloqué, puis lui sourit gentiment. Sirius l'invita à se coucher à côté de lui. Le large lit offrait bien assez de place pour deux.  
Comme une enfant toute tremblante d'un mauvais rêve, Héléanore accepta l'invitation, et vint se blottir sous la couette.

- _Nox_, souffla-t-elle, et sa baguette s'éteint.

Sous une impulsion inexplicable, Sirius s'approcha doucement d'elle. L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Leur regard, plongés l'un dans l'autre, frétillaient sans pouvoir se quitter. La faible lumière de la lune brillait, éclairant la chambre dans un éclat argentée.  
Trop tard pour reculer maintenant: Sirius embrassa les lèvres d'Héléanore. Aussitôt, la jeune fille rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle avait réagi si brusquement qu'elle faillit en tomber du lit. Sirius la rattrapa à la hanche, rendant leur contact encore plus avancé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle lui lança ce regard noir assassin dont elle seule avait le secret, et murmura avec angoisse:

- Sirius, je t'en prie ! .. Je.. Nous... Nous sommes frère et sœur, désormais !

- Adoptifs, corrigea Sirius.

Et il lui captura les lèvres une nouvelle fois.  
Héléanore trembla. Dieu sait combien elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre! Mais ce qui se passait ici l'effrayait tout autant…

- Arrête, Sirius. Tu es fou!

- Je t'aime, dit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il usait de tels mots. Il ignorait si sa déclaration n'était qu'un horrible mensonge ou la pure et simple vérité, mais il espérait ainsi se disculper de ses actes.

- Tu mens, répondit aussitôt Héléanore. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu n'as jamais su vraiment aimer personne. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'amour.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? rétorqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait que sa sœur avait raison.

Héléanore prit une grande inspiration, et répondit sur la défensive:

- Je le sais, car je t'ai observé à Poudlard! Ce qui te plait, Sirius, c'est le danger. Pas les filles pour lesquels tu te _mets_ en danger!...

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- Evidemment, que tu ne comprends rien! Tu as toujours vécu comme ça, sans t'en soucier!

Héléanore s'emporta quelque peu:

- Oh, bien sur, au début, tu restais prudent. Tu te contentais de sortir avec des filles entre les cours… Et puis, ça t'a vite lassé: il te fallait plus d'adrénaline! Alors, tu es passé à la vitesse supérieure: tu as commencé à sortir avec tes conquêtes **la nuit**. L'aventure, le danger nocturne: quelle frénésie! ...Mais, après un petit temps, là non plus, il n'y eut plus assez de risques à ton goût. La nuit, personne ne pouvait te surprendre: tu ne courrais pas grand chose… La troisième étape fut donc de sécher les cours, et d'attirer des filles à en faire de même, avec toi. Quelques retenues t'ont maintenu à ce stade pendant plusieurs mois. Jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses tous les trucs pour échapper à la vigilance des professeurs. Encore une fois, tu avais atteint la limite de ton jeu sordide. Il te fallait chercher un plus grand danger… Mais, que restait-il? Comment réussir à atteindre de plus grands risques?! … Cette fois, tu as décider de toucher à l'interdit, n'est ce pas, Sirius?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire…? demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh! Je crois que tu sais très bien ce à quoi je fais allusion! Tu raffoles de l'interdit, Sirius. Et tu adores tourner les sentiments en dérision! Quoi de plus naturel, dès lors, que de tenter de nouvelles expériences, avec un de tes amis par exemple?

Un flash traversa l'esprit de Sirius. Il se souvint de son dortoir, Remus, un baiser voler, une deuxième tentative… Se pourrait-il que…?

- à voir ton air ahuri, il semblerait que j'ai tapé dans le mille, déclara Héléanore. Je me demandais si tu avais osé franchir ce pas. Maintenant la réponse est clair: c'est oui!

Sirius rougit. Il s'était fait prendre comme un pauvre débutant.  
En le voyant se cacher de honte, Héléanore voulut le rassurer:

- Je ne te déteste pas, Sirius.

Le jeune Black avait pourtant du mal à y croire. Héléanore avait si bien décerné le côté obscur de sa personnalité qu'elle devait sans doute le considérer comme un monstre.  
Sa sœur lui prit la main et lui dit avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable:

- Il n'y a qu'à voir le milieu dans lequel tu as grandi pour comprendre ton état d'esprit: comment croire en l'amour quand ta propre mère ne t'en a jamais donné? Comment respecter les sentiments des autres alors que ta famille s'est toujours moquée des tiens? …

- On est toujours responsable de ce que l'on est, lâcha sinistrement Sirius en arrachant sa main de celle d'Héléanore. J'aurais dû me contrôler, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. J'aime l'interdit, et ne peux rien y faire. Je viens d'encore le prouver en t'embrassant… Tu dois me considérer comme un monstre.

- Non. Ce que je ressens pour toi, Sirius, ce n'est ni de la colère, ni du dégoût. … C'est de la pitié.

La jeune fille se glissa ensuite hors du lit. Elle reprit sa baguette, puis quitta la chambre à petits pas.

- A demain, Sirius. ...Essaie quand même de dormir un peu.

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: _cassééééééé, Sirius!_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais y expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles Sirius se moquait souvent des sentiments des autres, étant jeune, ou du danger.  
Cette prise de conscience globale ne va pas le changer pour autant (et tant mieux, car je le préfère en beau salaud, mon Patmol).

Sinon, une review de votre part concernant votre avis sur la "bad boy" attitude de Sirius me plairait beaucoup! J'attends vos analyses persos!

Autre info, si cela vous interesse, sachez que mes videos sur le site **YouTube** sont maintenant visionnables:  
- pour une video sur les Maraudeurs, taper dans la barre de recherche de YouTube les mots suivant: _maraudeurs never be alone  
_- pour une video sur Lily Evans et le dilemne qu'elle a connu entre Severus et James, tapez les mots suivant: _lily evans maraudeurs aaron_

Bisous à tous et toutes!  
peace,  
Ainokomiel


	3. Familialement Suicidaire

Salut tout le monde! Desolé pour le retard.  
La vérité, c'est que les cours ont repris, et entre mon sport, mes amis, mes dessins, le travail et la famille, reste pas beaucoup de temps pour faire les mises à jours.  
L'aventure touche cependant à sa fin; j'en vois déjà le bout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture a tous!  
Et vive notre Sweet chocolate candy Black!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: familialement suicidaire**

- SIRIIIIIUUUUUUUUSSSSSS ! hurla Mrs Black dans la cage d'escalier.

Perdu entre sa couette et ses oreillers, Sirius émergea lentement de son sommeil à l'écoute de cet appel de cor.

- SIRIIIIUUUUUUUUSSSSSS !

Les pas de sa mère qui montait lourdement l'escalier parvinrent soudain à lui.

**BANG ! BAANG ! BANG**

- Sirius? Que diable fabrique-tu? Voilà une minute que je t'appel ! vociféra sa mère derrière la porte. Il est déjà 12H00 ? Ne me dis pas que tu dors encore ??

- Je... Un instant, mère. Je m'habille !

Il traversa la pièce, saisit son pantalon qui pendait sur la chaise de son bureau, le mit en clopinant jusqu'au pied de son lit ou sa robe de sorcier avait été abandonnée la veille. Il l'enfila en un quart de temps, couru vers la porte en mettant sa cravate. Sur le palier, Mrs Black le toisa avec mépris.

- Qu'est ce que cet attifement, Sirius? Je ne supporte plus tes excentricités ! Une cravate sans chemise… ! Regulus et Héléanore sont déjà prêt, et t'attendent en bas ! As-tu oublié que nous nous rendions au banquet annuel de Salazar Serpentard?

Cette stupide fête rassemblant tous les nobles au sang-pur du pays lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il regarda sa mère en se raclant la gorge, pensant à une éventuelle excuse, puis finit par répondre:

- Euh… Bien sur, j'arrive dans une minute.

- Dépêche toi, mon pauvre enfant ! … Et tu me feras le plaisir de te couper les cheveux, mon garçon ! Ils sont d'une inégalité alarmante!

Sur cette remarque cinglante, elle s'en alla. Sirius claqua la porte de sa chambre en soupirant tristement. Si seulement James ou Remus étaient là…

La famille Black s'en alla aussitôt que Sirius les eut rejoint dans le hall. Héléanore et lui ne s'échangèrent ni un regard ni une parole quand ils se saisirent du porte-au-loin.

Sirius ferma les yeux en regrettant d'avoir posé la main sur le serpent de cristal magique. Sa destination le dégoûtait déjà: les jardins d'Emeraudes, anciennes propriétés de son tout aussi ancien ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Chaque fête du nouvel an se déroulait là-bas depuis plus d'un siècle, et toutes les familles descendant de l'illustre et sombre sorcier s'y retrouvaient.

Regulus saisit la queue du porte-au-loin avec un sourire ravi: de nombreux amis, comme le petit frère de Lucius Malefoy, Marius, l'attendaient sûrement avec impatiente. Il est vrai que ses monstres avaient le même tempérament cruel et arrogant… Le fils aîné des Malefoy restait cependant le pire. Son visage doux, sa peau blanche sans imperfection et sa longue chevelure blonde le faisait passer pour un ange… mais au fond de lui, et les maraudeurs le savaient bien, un horrible démon sommeillait. Lucius s'accordait d'ailleurs parfaitement à la cousine de Sirius, Narcissa, qui se vantait de sortir avec lui comme s'il eut s'agi d'un prix de beauté.

Le porte au loin les avaient fait atterrir devant l'entrée principale du manoir. Deux grandes tables blanches recouvertes d'assiette en porcelaine, de coupes de cristal et de couverts en argent avaient été dressées dehors, entourées par de nombreux feux ouverts dont les flammes vertes dansaient joyeusement, retenues dans des vasques en pierre.  
Des lys blancs formaient des couronnes le long des tréteaux. Ces derniers étaient recouverts de voiles argentés qui flottaient gracieusement au dessus des tables. Il y avait déjà du monde… De nombreux enfants couraient sur la pelouse verte tandis que les parents, une coupe de champagne à la main, discutaient tranquillement. Le manoir était entouré de bois dont les arbres sans feuilles semblaient avoir été plantés là depuis des millénaires.

- Mrs Black ! lança joyeusement une femme, vêtue tout de fourrures au ton vert et argenté.

- Ho, Mrs Malefoy ! répondit la mère de Sirius. Quelle joie immense de vous revoir!

Elles s'embrassèrent sans même se frôler les joues. Regulus partit aussitôt rejoindre Marius et sa bande de copains qui s'amusaient à arracher les ailes des fées lumineuses.

- Marius ! s'écria la mère de celui-ci. Veux tu laisser ses créatures tranquilles ? Il n'y en aura plus de lumière en fin de journée si tu les tues toutes ainsi !

Héléanore sembla horrifié en voyant les pauvres petites créatures luisantes, rampées sur le sol en agonisant. Elle saisit le bras de Sirius et le serra si fort qu'il lui dit :

- Aï ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Mais enfin, c'est monstrueux ! chuchota t'elle.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Si ses enfants sont cruels, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Une voix mielleuse sortit de l'ombre :

- Comme c'est touchant…

Héléanore et Sirius se retournèrent aussitôt. Apparaissant à la lisière de la forêt, Lucius Malefoy les toisa avec un sourire narquois.

- Black…et sa petite amie…

- Comment ? répondit sèchement Sirius. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Héléanore est ma sœur.

Lucius troqua son sourire pour une mine dégoûtée:

- Qu'inventes-tu là ? Tu n'as jamais eu de sœur !

-…adoptive, termina Héléanore sur un ton apaisant.

A ce moment précis, Mrs Malefoy appela son fils, mettant fin à la joute verbale.

- Lucius, viens ici, je t'en prie. Narcissa est arrivée!

Il traversa le jardin jusqu'au buffet pour rejoindre sa petite amie qui l'attendait avec un sourire radieux. Sirius lâcha une grimace dégoûtée en voyant sa cousine embrasser l'horrible jeune homme. Il fit volte-face et s'enfonça dans les bois, avec comme seule idée de s'éloigner un maximum de cette répugnante famille.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'Héléanore l'avait suivi. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand les pas de la jeune fille firent craquer quelques branches derrières lui, qu'il se retourna et, l'apercevant, lâcha avec colère:

- Pourquoi tu me suis?

- Euh, pardon… je ne savais pas que tu voulais être seul…

- Hé bien maintenant tu le sais, alors lâche moi! Et va faire joujou avec tes nouveaux petits cousins!

- Arrête, tu deviens odieux! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne me sens pas du tout acceptée dans cette famille! J'ignore même la raison de mon adoption, alors, tu penses bien…! … En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas par compassion. Essaye de te mettre à ma place une seconde: si tu pouvais savoir comme je me sens seule, et perdue, et…

- Ne me raconte pas ta vie, ok?! l'interrompit méchamment Sirius. Je me moque de tes états d'âme comme de la première tétine de Godric Gryffondor!

Mais il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant des larmes se former dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il regarda autour de lui, comme soudain honteux de la faire pleurer. Heureusement, ils s'étaient enfoncés assez profondément dans les bois que pour n'être vus de personne, et seuls des arbres sans feuilles les entouraient.

- Hé, pleurs pas! fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Pardon, je voulais pas dire que… que…

A court de mots, il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

- Je suis pas très doué avec la famille, comme t'a pu le remarqué, expliqua t'il avec un sourire navré.

Elle se sécha les paupières en contenant ses larmes et reprit son sang-froid:

- Non, c'est moi qui suis trop émotive… Depuis la mort de papa, je n'arrive pas à reprendre pied.

Puis, avec un sourire approbateur, elle ajouta:

-… mais c'est quand même vrai que t'es pas doué avec la famille!

Sirius consola Héléanore avec la capacité émotionnelle d'un porte-manteau. (Autant dire, pas très doué.) Mais sa simple présence sembla suffire à la jeune fille qui, malgré tout, devait bien l'avouer, trouvait dans son nouveau frère un allié plus que favorable.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sirius s'était entretenu avec son oncle Alphard à propos d'une éventuelle solution pour Andromeda. Le cas de sa cousine enceinte l'inquiétait beaucoup. Heureusement, comme à son habitude, son oncle sorcier, un peu rebelle, promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger ses neveux et nièces du joug abominable de ses frères. Il promit d'accueillir chaleureusement Andromeda au cas où la famille de Ted Tonks ne serait en moyen de leur venir en aide.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy, très intrigué par la "nouvelle petite Black", ne cessa de tourner autour d'elle en lui lançant des pics acerbes. La jeune fille, plutôt farouche, lui tenait tête autant qu'elle le pouvait. A table, il prit un malin plaisir à la questionner sur sa maison, Poufsouffle, devant tous les autres invités. Héléanore qui ne pouvait se soustraire aux règles de politesse élémentaire répondait à contrecœur. Pour finir, elle lança un regard suppliant à Sirius, assis à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme ne trouva comme meilleure solution que de lui renverser un verre de vin sur sa robe. Héléanore, ravie de trouver une excuse valable pour quitter la table, prétexta se rendre aux toilettes et disparut jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Hélas, à son retour, l'horrible et arrogant Lucius Malefoy ne semblait toujours pas rassasier de mesquineries, et il finit par lui chiper sa baguette, alors que tous les adultes discutaient à table autour d'une tasse de café.

- Rend la moi ! fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, furieuse.

- Non, non, non… pas question ! répondit-il en chantant.

Sirius ne vit rien de la scène, trop occupé à penser à James et Remus, assis à l'écart du reste du groupe, les deux mains devant les yeux.

Lucius, quant à lui, marchait à reculons pour éviter les assauts d'Héléanore. Elle tentait vainement de prendre sa baguette en sautant vers lui. Le sorcier l'entraînait ainsi doucement vers les bois.

Quand Sirius revint vers la table du banquet, Héléanore avait disparu. Il entendit alors sa voix en colère, aux tréfonds de la forêt. Sans hésiter, il courra droit devant lui, se laissant guider par son ouïe. Plus loin, l'aîné Malefoy proposait un odieux chantage :

- Si tu veux que je te la rende, je réclame... mmh… un baiser. Et s'il est vrai que tu ne sors pas avec Sirius, tu ne pourras me le refuser.

- Idiot, crétin immature ! répondit elle. Pourquoi pas que je me prosterne à tes pieds, tant que tu y es?

- Ce serait ta place, en effet. Mais je ne vaudrais pas salir ta jolie robe, comme ton stupide "frère" a su le faire…

- Non mais, je rêve?! Pour qui il se prend, ce faux blond décoloré! Je t'interdis de me traiter comme ton elfe de maison, c'est clair?!

- On ne dicte pas ses lois aux Malefoy ! lança t'il en colère. Surtout quand on vient de Poufsouffle..!

Une lueur d'arrogance psychopathe traversa ses yeux. Il prit sa baguette et lança :

- Imperium !

Héléanore fut touchée en pleine poitrine. Elle se sentit sombrer dans un monde parallèle. Le jeune ange blond lui dit :

- Bien, il te suffit de m'embrasser et je te rendrai ta baguette. Allez… embrasse moi !

Ses membres obéir alors qu'elle lutait intérieurement. Un faible murmure sortait de sa bouche :

- Salaud...

Elle était à 30 centimètre de Lucius.

- Immonde pourceau... Je le dirai à Narcissa!

Ses talons tremblant se soulevèrent. Elle était désormais si proche..! Lucius la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air moqueur.

« Non, non ! Je ne veux pas ! » pensait-elle intérieurement. Mais son corps était secoué de spasmes et elle ne décidait plus de rien. Ses lèvres allaient toucher celle de Malefoy.

- NOOOOOOOON ! hurla Sirius.

Il sauta sur Lucius et le fit tomber en arrière. Héléanore s'écroula, délivrée de l'enchantement. Patmol avait assailli Lucius et lui donnait des coups de poings sans se retenir. Il soufflait comme un taureau épuisé, ne dominant plus sa colère. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite… ses poings cognaient le visage de son ennemi. Héléanore se précipita vers lui.

- Sirius, stop ! Stop !

Elle lui saisit les épaules et tenta de le tirer en arrière, mais le jeune homme restait aveuglé par sa rage. Lucius se leva soudain dans un cri de guerre et donna à son tour un coup de poing à Sirius.

- Cessez, tout les deux ! Cessez ! s'exclamait la jeune fille.  
Ces plaintes restaient inutiles. Lucius sortit sa baguette, mais Patmol fut plus rapide :

- Expelliarmus ! hurla t'il.

L'ange blond fut projeté en arrière et s'écroula contre un arbre. Sirius s'approcha de sa victime, pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Malefoy, et lui cria dessus, tout en passant sa main sur un le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche:

- Tu vas payer maintenant, connard !

Lucius s'appuyait difficilement contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il leva des yeux hagard et réussit à articuler ces quelques mots:

- Je le dirai… que toi... et Héléanore vous…

- Vous quoi..?! demanda Sirius sans comprendre.

- Je sais très bien que vous êtes... ensemble, articula l'autre difficilement.

- Oh, ça alors! Je tremble de peur ! se moqua le jeune homme. Tu as d'autres menaces stupides à m'adresser où je peux t'égorger sur le champ..?!

- Je sais que j'ai raison, répéta l'autre, apparemment convaincu. Je sais que vous… que vous vous aimez. Je le sais très bien! Héléanore était folle de toi bien avant qu'elle ne devienne ta sœur, Black! Ca crève les yeux… y'a que toi pour rien voir!

Sirius retint son geste, étonné. Héléanore réagit beaucoup plus violemment:

- Tais-toi, salopard! Tais-toi ou c'est moi qui vais t'étrangler!!

Une pointe de satisfaction brilla dans les prunelles de Malefoy. A nouveau, il s'adressa à son ennemi avec un calme déconcertant, comme s'il se savait déjà vainqueur:

- Tu vois, Black, j'ai raison… Elle est folle amoureuse, la pauvre petite. Et je le sais, depuis que je l'ais entendue, un soir. Elle se regardait dans ce fameux miroir… de Riséd… Tu sais duquel il s'agit… Hé bien, le reflet, j'en suis certain, la montrait avec toi. …Avec toi, hé hé hé!  
Sirius regarda Héléanore. La jeune fille tremblait, mais restait muette, frappée par l'atroce vérité. Fallait-il nier, à présent que tout était dit? Nier cet amour qui la rongeait depuis sa première année? Elle se souvenait encore de son arrivée à la gare de KingCross. Là même où un certain Black, Sirius Black, avait hissé la lourde valise qu'elle traînait dans le train, à sa place, alors que tous les autres élèves s'étaient moquer d'elle et ne l'avaient pas aider.

Sirius comprit. Il baissa sa baguette et Héléanore, tombant à genoux sur le sol, explosa en larmes.

- Ca t'avance à quoi, de savoir ça, de toute façon? lâcha Sirius en regardant méchamment Malefoy.

- Ca pourrait être un motif pour la renvoyer du trou où elle vient, Black.

- Encore une fois, Malefoy, tu prouves que ton imbécillité dépasse toutes les limites espérées. Si Héléanore a été adoptée par mon père, c'est qu'il a une raison un béton. Et ce n'est sûrement pas avec tes splendides arguments qu'il va revenir sur sa décision.

Malefoy s'était maintenant relevé, le menton fièrement dressé. La blondeur de ses longs cheveux semblait être l'exact reflet contraire de ceux de Sirius, aussi noirs que l'ébène. Les deux jeunes sorciers se tenaient face à face en se toisant avec dégoût. Sirius aurait tout donné pour que James arrive à ce moment. Les Maraudeurs faisaient comme partie de lui-même, et les sentir absent dans une situation aussi délicate lui écorchait le cœur. Remus aurait su contrecarrer Malefoy avec son intelligence, James avec son humour, et lui, aurait rajouté le bagou. Seul, il ne valait pas grand-chose.

- Mais dis-moi, Black, as-tu seulement la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Héléanore a été adoptée?

- Bien sur que oui, crétin, mentit ce dernier.

- Alors, tu dois savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de ta sœur adoptive, susurra l'autre, une lueur folle brillant dans les yeux.

Sirius ne répondit rien, et continua à fixer son ennemi sans ciller. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Héléanore avait arrêté de sangloter et écoutait maintenant Lucius avec peur et intérêt. Peut-être allait-elle enfin savoir…?

- Ton père, Orion, a engrossée une moldue, lâcha Lucius sans détour. Et de plus, cette bougresse était déjà mariée à un sorcier du ministère, George Ripley! La voilà, la vérité!

- Tu mens! hurla Héléanore. George Ripley était mon père! Mon vrai père!

- Faux, rétorqua Lucius. Il a simplement tû la vérité pour ne pas nuire à sa réputation au sein du ministère. Quand sa femme est tombée enceinte d'Orion, il a préféré le silence au déshonneur. Le problème, c'est que cette moldue infidèle est décédée à l'accouchement, et il a donc du éduquer Héléanore seul, sans jamais rien révéler à quiconque. … Même Orion ignorait qu'il avait une fille! Seulement, Ripley n'avait pas prévu de tomber gravement malade cette année. A la fin, il se savait mourant, et il n'a trouvé comme autre solution que de confier Héléanore à sa vraie famille.

Héléanore se boucha les oreilles en gémissant. Sirius n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il cria vers Malefoy :

- Mais pourquoi serais-tu au courant, toi !? Mon père ou Ripley n'ont rien avoir avec toi! Rien !

- Il s'avère que je suis tombé par hasard sur des documents du Ministère… Des documents assez compromettants, qui m'ont tout révélé... Comme tu le sais, Black, mon père est un des juges du Ministère. Et c'est Ripley qui lui a lui-même avoué toute l'histoire sur son lit de mort. Il voulait s'assurer qu'Orion Black ne renierait pas sa paternité, et pour cela, il a fait intervenir le département de la Justice, juste avant sa mort. Mon père s'est donc coltiné l'affaire… Comme tu vois, Black, il semblerait que les secrets ne sont jamais gardés trop longtemps.

- Héléanore est donc…, commença Sirius.

- …ta demi sœur; la fille d'Orion Black et d'une certaine Lucia Ripley, morte il y a des années. Vous vous aimez. Ca s'appelle de l'inceste. Et, personnellement, il me semble que c'est une raison valable pour la renvoyer d'où elle vient. C'est un péché.

Voilà une chose dont Sirius n'avait cure: un péché de plus ou de moins, il s'en moquait éperdument. N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut! Il afficha donc un sourire moqueur qui déstabilisa Lucius Malefoy.

- Pourquoi tu souris? Tu n'as donc pas compris ?!?! Je sais tout! Et je pourrais tout révéler à ta mère, ton frère, ou tes cousines!

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui te goures, Malefoy, lâcha Sirius avec aplomb. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es tombé "par hasard" sur des documents compromettants. J'imagine que ton père ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que tu mets ton gros nez dans ses affaires. Des affaires censées rester secrètes!... Il pourrait se faire virer du Ministère si tu révèles ce que tu sais.

Lucius déchanta aussitôt. Il n'avait pas songé aux conséquences de ses actes, et comprenait maintenant qu'il était en toute aussi mauvaise posture que ses deux adversaires.

Sirius, sachant que l'affrontement avait touché à sa fin, et que tous en étaient sortis à la fois vainqueur et perdant, s'était rapproché d'Héléanore, et l'avait délicatement remise sur ses pieds. La jeune fille titubait. Il la retint par les épaules et la conduit à petits pas vers la lisière du bois, sans jeter un regard à Malefoy.

Maudite journée, maudite famille.

Oh, il avait en ce moment tant besoin de l'amitié des Maraudeurs…

* * *

prochain et dernier chapitre... bientôt! 


	4. No kiss, goodbye

**Note de l'auteur**: mon but premier en écrivant cette fic était d'expliquer le néant sentimental de Sirius dans la série Harry Potter.

Pourquoi James a eu droit à Lily, Remus à Tonks, Peter à Voldemort, et Sirius à personne? Il est resté un éternel célibataire.

J'espère que cette fic vous a divertis, et que vous en tirerez des petits renseignements intéressants. Par exemple, concernant certaines personnes dans votre entourage qui ont du mal à se fixer. Il y a toujours un passé qui nous poursuit et dicte nos choix. L'enfance de Sirius, par exemple, aura eu raison de son coeur.

Merci à tous les reviewers. Vos critiques ont été lues attentivement, vous pouvez me croire. Je suis heureuse de constater que cette histoire a plu à certains ou en a interloqué d'autres. Que vous l'ayez aimée ou pas aimée, j'espère au moins que cette fic vous a diverti !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Est ce ton choix ? Désires-tu vraiment cela, Héléanore ?

Orion avait une voix grave. Il s'y mélangeait un ton d'admiration, de soulagement et de respect. Pour la première fois, il reconnaissait en cette jeune fille sa fille, et s'en sentait fier.

-Trop tard pour renoncer. Sa famille m'attend déjà. Ma décision est prise, confirma la jeune fille, assise bien droite face au bureau du sorcier.

Sa raideur obligée l'empêchait de littéralement s'écrouler. Il fallait tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Ne pas se laisser aller.

Ne pas se laisser aller.

-Quand comptes-tu le rejoindre ?

-Dès cette nuit.

-Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.

-Je gardais cette solution en dernier recours…

Orion saisit sa plume en signa précipitamment le parchemin, conscient que la jeune fille ne changerait plus d'avis. Il tendit ensuite le document à Héléanore en lui demandant :

-Tes frères te répugnent-ils donc à ce point ?

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit alors que ses joues attrapaient une jolies teinte rouge. Elle resta muette. Orion aussi.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires, dit-elle en se levant.

Son cœur endurci jamais plus ne s'offrira.

James, le nez dans les plumes, accrochait à la patte de sa chouette Hulotte un panier d'osier regorgeant de pétales de roses. Entre les délicates fleurs, un écrin couleur bleu nuit avait été délicatement posé.

-Y a quoi dedans ? demanda nonchalamment Sirius en détachant ses yeux du ciel sombre, et quittant le rebord de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin.

-Un petit flacon en cristal, répondit évasivement James tout en se concentrant sur la lettre qu'il écrivait.

Une lourde goutte d'encre noire s'échappa de sa plume de paon et alla s'écraser sur le parchemin rugueux.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva t'il devant la tache tentaculaire. Je peux tout recommencer, maintenant !

James chiffonna la lettre destinée à Lily Evans, sa tendre et chère depuis bientôt une semaine, et l'envoya rageusement dans la poubelle.

C'était son septième essai. Sirius avait arrêté de compter à partir du quatrième.

James, toujours assis devant son bureau en acajou poli, réchauffé par les flammes rougeoyantes de sa cheminée en pierre, se râtela à la tâche. Trempant sa mine dans l'encre, il se mit à soigneusement s'écrire :

Lily,

Ce cadeau, je te l'offre sans regret.

Je n'en ai plus besoins puisque je t'ai.

Sept jours à peine et déjà tu me manques.

…

Les grattements de plumes cessèrent. James tourna son visage vers Sirius, qui, allongé entre les coussins du lit, semblait méditer sur son sort. Le jeune Potter repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et demanda :

-Hey, Pat' ! Qu' est ce qui rime avec « manques », dis- moi ?

-Euh… fit Sirius, les yeux toujours rivés sur le baldaquin du lit voluptueux. … Ben… Je sais pas moi… Pétanque ?

James réfléchit une seconde à un éventuel moyen pour introduire le sport de boules dans son poème. Il eut tôt-fait de renoncer en s'apercevant que cela n'aurait de toute façon aucun sens de parler du jeu favori de Marcel dans un mot doux.

-Autre chose, steplè.

-Braquage de banque ; saltimbanque ; planque ; flanque… ? récita son ami d'un air distrait.

Saisi d'une idée, James se remit à écrire, en prenant garde de soigner ses traits.

Sept jours à peine et déjà tu me manques.

Tu as braqué mon cœur, comme une banque.

Il est à toi, désormais, donc prends en soin

Car à part lui, de vital, je n'ai rien

Je deviens quelqu'un de meilleur grâce à toi.

J'ai changé, tu sais… Enfin, je crois.

James Potter.

Sirius, qui s'était penché au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami, pouffait de rire face au romantisme dégoulinant de ridicule que lui inspirait ses vers.

-« Tu as braqué mon cœur comme une banque ? » James, t'es pas sérieux !

-N'essaye pas de comprendre, Pat', lui répliqua aussitôt son ami en roulant le parchemin. T'as jamais été amoureux. Tu rates quelque chose!

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

-Au contraire, quand je te vois, je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance ! En être réduit à écrire des vers aussi monstrueux… pour une fille ! C'est affligeant.

-Lily n'est pas « une fille », expliqua James en se levant de sa chaise. C'est LA fille. La femme de ma vie. Je ne la laisserai pas filer. Désolé si je dois te laisser sur le bas côté.

-Quel bas côté… ?

-Celui où se trouvent tous les pauvres séducteurs dans ton genre, voyons! Imagine toi à 30 ans, éternel célibataire volage, sans famille.

-Tu m'aideras à en faire une, dit Sirius en souriant.

-Ah, oui ? Et comment ?

-Je sais pas, moi… En devenant le parrain de ton premier gosse, par exemple…?

-Enfant, Sirius ! Enfant.

-Ouai, bon…

James rajouta au panier de roses le poème, puis conduit jusqu'à la fenêtre sa chouette Hulotte. Le bel oiseau aussitôt prit son envol, se fondant dans la nuit étoilée. Un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce. La chambre se trouvait dans la tour Nord du manoir des Potter's. James tressaillit et referma vite la fenêtre, après quoi il se posta auprès de son ami, devant le feu.

-« Je t'offre ce cadeau sans regret,

Je n'en ai plus besoin puisque je t'ai », répéta narquoisement Sirius. Peut-on savoir ce qui se trouve dans le flacon, ou cela relève t'il du secret sacramental des amants platoniques ?

-Il s'agissait d'une potion à Chance, déclara James.

-Que tu as toi même faite ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Jamais de la vie ! Je ne suis même pas capable de réussir un Brouet à bafouilles! Mais Lily aime les potions. Elle est très douée pour ça. Et cet exilir, je l'avais reçu pour mes quinze ans. Je voulais le garder pour le jour des examens, mais je préfère l'offrir à Lily. Je sais qu'elle adore les potions. C'est sa matière préférée…

-Tu radotes, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Je suis amoureux, corrigea James.

Sirius fit la grimace. Dix minutes qu'il était chez son meilleur ami, et il se sentait déjà l'envie repartir ! Il espérait pourtant oublier ici le fâcheux repas de l'après-midi, la dérangeante vérité sur l'amour d'Héléanore, et son horrible famille. Mais avec un James Potter nageant dans un romantisme à l'eau de rose, il allait avoir du mal à effacer de son esprit les évènements de la journée !

-Bon, fit James en s'asseyant dans le canapé en face de la cheminée. Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, à la fin ? Tu as l'air de chier des pendules, là !

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Evidement. Qu'est ce que ta famille t'a encore faire subir ?

-Pour une fois James, dit sombrement Sirius en prenant place à son tour, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Juste… Juste oublier.

Le jeune Black ne se sentait vraiment pas le cœur à raconter l'adoption de sa sœur, le réel lien qui les liait, et cet amour incestueux qui rongeait la jeune fille, en même temps que son esprit. Pour lui, tout était suffisamment clair : Héléanore l'aimait sans comprendre la raison de ses sentiments. Lui l'appréciait physiquement, mais sans plus. Il l'avait déjà embrassée une fois, mais depuis qu'il savait qu'Orion était leur père à tous les deux, il n'oserait plus rien tenter de compromettant. Alors pourquoi se compliquer la tâche en rajoutant James dans la confidence ? Non… Vraiment. Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

-Tu décides, fit James en levant les mains. Si tu veux pas en parler, on n'en parle pas.

-On a qu'à descendre en ville et se boire quelques bières aux beurres, proposa Sirius en se relevant déjà.

James se mordit les lèvres d'un air hésitant. Il jeta un bref regard vers la fenêtre puis dit :

-Euh… C'est que… Je dois rester ici. J'attends la réponse de Lily, tu comprends ?

-Quoi ?! fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, d'une voix grave et profonde. Tu veux dire qu'on va passer la nuit, ici, à attendre que ton stupide hibou revienne ?!

-Stupide chouette, corrigea James avec un calme à tout épreuve. Et, oui, nous resterons ici toute la nuit ! à moins que tu ne m'invoques un argument valable, ce qui pourrait me pousser à revoir mes positions, et à adhérer à tes élans machistes de jeune tombeur déboussolé.

Le bouquet ! James Potter, le grand maraudeur, en était réduit à attendre la réponse de sa bien aimée en guettant leur messager volant par la fenêtre !

L'honneur du monde était perdu !

… Ou, du moins, le légendaire « je m'en foustime » des Maraudeurs.

-Bon oké, James! fit Sirius en baissant les yeux au sol. Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Hé bien tu vas l'avoir ! Mais, je te préviens, après ça, tu ne devras plus tenter de m'empêcher de vider les tonneaux de bière du bar du coin !

-Pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin ?

-Parce que, premièrement, il faudra que j'oublie l'affreuse histoire que je m'apprête à te raconter, et, deuxièmement, il faudra que j'oublie que j'ai osé te la raconter !...

-Euh… Oké…

-Promet-moi d'abord que tu ne mentionneras plus jamais ce que je vais te dire, et que tu ne révèleras rien à personne.

-Même pas à Lupichounet ? fit James en souriant.

-Même pas à Lupichounet, répondit Sirius très sérieusement.

-Bien. Je promets.

Sirius se rassit et pris une grande inspiration. Il déballa toute son histoire, sans jamais s'arrêter, rebondissant de phrase en phrase. Il tenta de ne pas faire attention à l'air déconfit de James quand il avoua avoir embrasser sa sœur « «adoptive » en état d'âme et conscience, avant d'apprendre qu'elle partageait le même sang que lui.

Quand il eut fini sa tirade, James remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et lâcha :

-Ben dis donc. T'as pêcher un poisson indigeste, là, mon vieux.

-Tu l'as dit… Au début, j'ai pris Héléanore pour une délicieuse sole marinée… mais, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle me rend malade.

-Et… Héléanore, elle est où, là ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Square Grimmaud.

-Quoi ?! Tu l'as lassé là toute seule avec ta famille de tarés ?!

-J'arrive plus à la regarder en face, James. Et elle non plus. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

-Au nom de la carte des Maraudeurs, Sirius ! s'exclama James en bondissant sur ses pieds. Qu'est ce que tu crois devoir faire ! La consoler, la rassurer, lui expliquer calmement que ça ne fait rien ! La pauvre doit être morte de peur ! Elle t'aime, s'en veut terriblement de t'aimer, et toi, après l'avoir embrasser, tu te barres sans un mot !

-Hey, oh, tu caricatures vachement les choses, là ! Moi aussi je me sens mal !

-C'est ça, tu te sens mal.. ! Et moi, je suis la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor.

Sirius croisa les bras en se renfrognant dans le canapé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me croit jamais quand je dis que je me sens mal ?

-Parce que tu t'appelles Sirius Black, et que je t'ai déjà vu faire valser des cœurs du haut de la tour Nord de Poudlard, sans ressentir le moindre petit remord.

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du mal à regretter, se défendit Sirius… On m'a appris à ne jamais rien regretter.

-Seulement, à force de pêcher en pleine mer, on récolte la tempête.

-D'habitude, les amis, ça sert à t'aider en temps de tempête, fit remarquer Sirius. Pas à te donner des coups de rames sur la gueule pour que tu coules plus vite !

-Je ne te donne pas des coups de rames sur la gueule, je t'expose la houle des vagues.

-Je la connais, la houle des vagues. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas belle à voir. J'ai pris Héléanore pour un jolie petite sole alors qu'elle était avariée. Mais tu veux quoi ? Que je me mette à genoux et que je dise : notre Père, Jésus, Joseph et Sainte marie, pardonnez-moi, pauvre pêcheur, d'avoir ramené sans le vouloir ma demi-sœur dans mes filets?

-Ce serait un bon début, conclut James. Tu pourrais terminer par : puisse cette douce sole marinée être relâchée à la mer, et offrez lui une vie paisible sous l'océan, à l'abris de la tempête que j'ai créé.

-Très drôle.

-Drôle, mais sérieux. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever tes jolies petites fesses musclées.

-Pour aller où ?

-Courir au secours de la sole qui s'est prise dans tes filets! répondit James en le poussant vers la fenêtre. Et si tu tardes, elle se fera bouffer par ta famille d'orques sauvages! Alors, grouille tes fesses !

Il lui mit son balais entre les mains et le pressa de s'envoler.

-James, qu'est ce que je dois lui dire ?

-Que tu ne lui en veux pas. Ensuite, parle lui de tous tes défauts.

-Ca va servir à quoi ?

-J'espère que ça l'aidera à ne plus t'aimer.

-Mais elle connaît déjà tous mes défauts !

-Elle sait que tu es déjà sorti avec une trentaine de filles différentes ?

-Hun hun.

-que tu ne ranges jamais tes affaires ?

-Evidemment. Elle a vu ma chambre.

-que tu dors parfois tout habillé ?

-Elle s'en moque.

-que tu as déjà embrassé Lupin ?

-Hééé ! Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-J'avais capté le truc des « leçons particulières », fit James avec un joli clin d'oeil. Et puis, je n'avais jamais vu Lupin rougir autant derrière son bol de café ! A part la fois où McGonagall lui avait fait remarqué que sa cravate trempait dans son pot d'encre, en deuxième année. Oh ! et aussi la fois où tu as perdu au strip-poker et que tu devais laisser tomber ton dernier vêtement et qu'in extremis tu t'étais métamorphosé en P…

-Bref ! le coupa Sirius. Ca ne servira à rien. Elle sait tout de moi. Parfois même mieux que moi. Ca en devient effrayant.

-Alors plus qu'une chose à faire, dit James, l'air songeur.

-… Quelle chose ?

-Ca !

Et il poussa Sirius par la fenêtre qui aussitôt redressa le manche de son balais pour ne pas chuter. Le jeune Black reprit son souffle puis cria en direction de la fenêtre :

-Espèce de malade ! J'aurais pu tomber et me fracasser sur le sol!

-Ca aurait été une deuxième bonne solution ! se moqua James. Allez, file ! Elle a besoin de toi !

Sirius grommela une plainte inaudible, puis redirigea le manche de son balais, direction Square Grimmaud. Un vent froid lui mordait la peau. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était qu'une piètre souffrance par rapport à ce qui l'attendait chez lui…

Sirius entra à pas de loup dans le hall de sa maison. Quelques faibles flammes éclairaient la cage d'escaliers. Kreattur s'affairait à ranger la cuisine, et le bruit des casseroles parvenait jusqu'à lui. Le jeune homme se faufila jusque dans le vestibule où il rangea son balai. En refermant la porte du placard, il se saisit brusquement, car la voix de sa mère surgit dans son dos :

-Te voilà enfin ! Ne t'ais-je pas déjà demander de prévenir quand tu partais, Sirius ?

Le jeune Black se retourna doucement. Walburga avait revêtu une robe du soir aux milles fanfreluches ridicules. Il tenta de ne pas afficher un air narquois et se contenta de brièvement s'excuser :

-Pardon, mère. J'ai été prendre l'air…

-La prochaine fois, tâche au moins de prévenir Kreattur ! Ton père cherchait à s'entretenir avec toi !

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Les entretiens avec son père finissaient toujours douloureusement, et celui-ci n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Il t'attend dans son bureau, conclut Walburga avant de se retourner, et de soudainement appeler Kreattur.

Sirius craignait la confrontation avec son père. Les évènements de l'après-midi lui étaient sans doute parvenus aux oreilles, raison pour laquelle il voulait lui parler. Cela ne présageait rein de bon.

Comme à ses vielles habitudes, la fugue lui sembla la meilleure soltion. Seulement, il avait promis à James de venir au secours d'Héléanore.

-Chaque chose en son temps, pensa-t'il. D'abord ma sœur, ensuite ma peau…

Il monta donc les marches d'escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'à atteindre le deuxième étage. Quand Sirius rentra dans la chambre d'Héléanore, il fut fort surpris de la voir entrain de faire ses bagages.

-Euh… fit-il en s'avançant a milieu de la pièce. Tu es au courant que nous ne rentrons pas à Poudlard avant une semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Héléanore ne lui avait pas encore jeté un seul regard. Elle s'appliquait à plier ses dernières robes de sorcière étendues sur le grand lit.

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

Sirius resta immobile. Il aurait voulu qu'elle s'exprime d'elle-même, qu'elle enchaîne la conversation, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il insista donc :

-Et où comptes-tu aller ? Si c'est à cause de moi, tu sais q…

-Je me suis arrangée avec Orion, le coupa t'elle. Il devait en parler avec toi et Regulus. N'es-tu pas encore au courant ?

-Non. Je voulais d'abord te voir… pour m'excuser d'être parti sans rien dire.

Elle remit distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux aubrun derrière son oreille, puis dit :

- C'est gentil. Un peu tard, mais gentil.

Elle rangea ses derniers livres dans la grande malle.

-De quoi as-tu discuter avec Orion ? interrogea Sirius.

-De mon cas. Il sait tout comme moi que cette famille ne me correspond pas. Mon père a fait une erreur en exigeant du ministère qu'Orion m'adopte. De plus, cela le met dans une situation compliquée face à Walburga, qui ne connaît toujours pas la vraie raison de ma présence ici. J'ai donc joué carte sur table. Je lui ai dit que je voulais quitter Square Grimmaud.

-Héléanore, il ne fallait pas...

-J'ai su avancer des arguments assez convaincants, continua la jeune fille sans écouter son frère. Sans pour autant lui révéler les événements de cette après-midi, bien sûr.

-Et… Il a accepté d'annuler l'adoption ? s'étonna Sirius. Comme ça ?

Héléanore apporta sa pile de vêtements pliés jusque dans sa valise, ou elle les tassa soigneusement.

-Juridiquement, il ne pouvait pas annuler le dernier souhait de mon père. Seul un événement bien précis peut dissoudre mon adoption.

Pour la première fois, bien droite, le menton légèrement tremblant, Héléanore se tourna vers Sirius et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais me fiancer, dit-elle en levant sa main devant son épaule gauche.

À son annulaire, une étrange petite bague argentée brillait.

Sirius, qui ne pouvait croire en une telle chose, jugea qu'il avait dû mal entendre, ou qu'il s'agissait d'une blague stupide. Tout était allé très vite. Trop vite. Ses joues étaient encore rouges du vent qu'il avait traversé en balais.

-Très drôle, Héléanore ! Comme si on se trouvait un fiancé en deux heures...! Allez, sans blague, où est ce que tu comptes aller ? Tu veux fuguer ? Tu ne serais pas la première… Je comptais justement passer la fin des vacances chez James. Dis- moi chez qui tu vas, on pourra continuer à se voir.

Héléanore avait refermé sa valise et bouclé la serrure. Elle se releva et dit sobrement :

-Je ne crois pas que cela sera possible. Je me fiance avec Bjorn Kingsley, un des lointains neveux de mon « ancien » père. Il habite en Allemagne.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles, là ?

-Cette union avait été arrangée bien avant ma naissance, expliqua très méthodiquement Héléanore, comme si elle récitait son cours d'Histoire. Je l'avais tout d'abord refusée, mais, aujourd'hui, je reviens sur ma décision. D'autant plus que je sais à présent que Bjorn n'est pas mon vrai cousin. Sa famille m'accueillera pour la fin des vacances. Je terminerai ensuite mes études à Durmstrang.

-Héléanore, arrête ! s'exclama Sirius qui ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait cette mise en scène débile. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as eu le temps de régler tout ça en une soirée ! Tu ne connais même pas ce type ! Pourquoi tu voudrais de lui ?! Pourquoi il voudrait de toi ?!!

-Parce que sa famille a de graves dettes et que la fortune de mon père leur est bénéfique. Quant à moi, quitte à choisir entre deux Enfers, je préfère aller vers celui où je souffrirai le moins. Celui où tu ne seras pas là…

Elle avait dit cela à saisissant le manche de sa valise.

-A… Attends ! fit Sirius en se massant le crâne. Tu… Tu es sérieuse, là ? Je… Arrête ! C'est pas possible ! Tu as tout inventé. On ne peut pas prendre une décision comme ça !

À ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et le jeune Regulus apparut. D'une voix timide et murmurante, il dit :

- Papa m'envoie te chercher, Héléanore. Il dit que ton porte-au-loin est prêt.

- J'arrive.

Sirius se posta devant la porte et s'exclama :

-Stop ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries !

Il saisit son petit frère par le col et lui demanda sévèrement :

-Regulus, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe !?

-Lâche-moi, j'n'ai rien fait !

-Dis-moi où elle va ! s'énerva l'aîné en accentuant sa prise.

-Elle va à Durmstrang, elle va se fiancer avec un garçon ! répondit Regulus en gémissant de douleur. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son petit frère au sol. Ce dernier s'enfuit aussitôt et rampa dans la cage d'escalier comme un serpent en appelant Walburga. Sirius, se moquant bien des futurs foudres de sa mère, tourna son visage vers Héléanore, le dos encore légèrement voûté, avec de grands yeux brillants. Sur le moment, la jeune fille tressaillit. Jamais on ne l'avait dévisagé ainsi, avec un mélange d'incompréhension, de tourments, de folie et de désespoir.

-Héléanore… murmura t-il, comprenant toute l'atrocité du moment. Je… je dois être en plein délire. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Un sentiment immense de culpabilité l'envahit. Si elle fuyait, c'était à cause de lui.

-Tu pars … ? Vraiment… ?

-C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi, se consola la jeune fille. Je n'aurais pas supporté vivre avec ton nom à la suite du mien. Je n'aurais pas supporté partager les repas avec toi, les banquets de famille, croiser ton regard et soudain être assaillie par tous ces souvenirs.

-Mais ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi le coupable !

-Je sais…, souffla t-elle avec peine. Oh, Sirius, si tu savais comme tu ressembles à ton petit frère! Comme tu ressembles à chaque membre de ta famille, sans le savoir. Et il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un Black... Qu'est ce que je peux être conne, parfois.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis aussi mauvais qu'eux?

-Non. Mais l'atmosphère qui règne dans cette famille n'est pas saine. Vos âmes sont aussi noires que votre nom…

-Je… Je suis à Gryffondor ! se défendit Sirius. Je suis dans ton camp !

-Hélas, mon camp n'est pas celui des gentils non plus, sourit tristement Héléanore.

Elle repoussa délicatement le bras de Sirius qui barrait toujours le passage et s'avança dans le couloir. Il ne put d'abord réagir, comme tétanisé par l'incompréhension. Il se sentait horriblement mal, impur, comme vicié par tous ces anciens pêchés.

Alors qu'elle descendait la première marche d'escaliers, Sirius s'exclama enfin:

-Est ce que tu serais partie sans même que je ne sois rentré ? Est-ce que tu serais partie sans me revoir une dernière fois ?

Héléanore s'arrêta de descendre les escaliers. Elle ne bougea plus, bien droite sur une marche étroite qui faisait face au mur en plâtre. Sans se retourner vers Sirius, car regarder une dernière fois son frère lui aurait sans doute fendu le cœur en deux, elle répondit :

-Depuis quelque temps, je suis habituée à voir ceux que j'aime disparaître sans pouvoir leur dire adieu. On s'y fait.

Et elle disparut en bas des marches…

Cette période de la vie de Sirius lui semble encore parfois nébuleuse... Quand il y repense, le visage d'Héléanore lui apparaît comme flou.

Cette soirée-là, surtout. La soirée de son départ. Elle ne lui est jamais revenue pas avec précision. Il ne se souvient plus de la couleur de la valise. Ni de la voix d'Héléanore.

Parfois, il se dit qu'occulter le passé n'apporte rien de bon. Mais il a beau tenter de se souvenir, il n'y arrive pas. Et à trop se concentrer, il ressent des haut-le-cœur, pour terminer la tête dans le lavabo. Il a beau s'asperger le visage, la sensation de dégoût dans son estomac ne s'en va pas. Seul dormir l'aide. Car il n'y a nul blessure que le sommeil ne sait guérir…

Parfois hélas, au milieu de la nuit, il se réveille en sursaut et regarde à côté de lui, sur le matelas. Il ignore pourquoi. Jamais aucune fille n'a dormi à côté de lui, pourtant.

« L'amour, c'est nul », qu'il pensait jadis ! … Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Sirius en est convaincu : l'amour lui a volé la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait…

Mais qu'était-ce, déjà ?

James, fidèle à sa promesse, ne révèla jamais rien à personne. Il ne mentionna non plus jamais le nom d'Héléanore suite à ses vacances de Noël.

Leur sixième année à Poudlard commença donc comme toutes les autres.

Peter avait un peu grossi : excès de dinde. Quelques nouvelles teintes sombres s'étaient dessinées sous les yeux de Lupin. James semblait plus amoureux que jamais, et ne songeait plus à cette obscure histoire de demi-sœur disparue. Seulement, parfois, quand lui et Sirius croisaient des jeunes filles portant l'uniforme de Poufsouffle dans les couloirs, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à son ami. Ses yeux ricochaient comme des interrogations hésitantes. Le jeune Black le sentait, mais faisait comme si de rien n'était. Les questions flottaient alors dans l'air quelque instant. Puis, après quelque pas, s'évanouissaient.

Sirius continua sa vie de vagabond sentimental, sans jamais trouver chaussure à son pied, puisque la plus belle paire qu'il avait jamais trouvée lui avait été ravie. Il continuait donc pieds nus.

C'était pas plus mal. Il aimait bien regarder l'étalage, essayer quelques paires, puis continuer son chemin les orteils à l'air.

Un jour, peut-être, il allait marché droit devant.

Loin.

Jusqu'en Allemagne.

Ses pieds en seraient tout cabossés.

Il rencontrerait là-bas une jeune fille aux cheveux aubrun, dont le visage lui rappellerait un vague souvenir. La photo dans sa tête ne serait soudain plus floue.

Avec un peu de chance, elle l'aiderait à panser ses pieds. Elle lui ferait ensuite remarquer qu'il serait temps de s'acheter des chaussures. Des autres.

Oui, peut-être, un jour.

Si son cœur endurci décide d'enfin s'ouvrir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

et voila, une fic empaquetée! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur vos dernières impressions (... sis is, je sais que vous rêvez de vous exprimer :-p)

bonne vie à tous!

Flo-de-Miel


End file.
